Viaje en el tiempo
by A.Mustang-Elric
Summary: Edward estaba con los ojos abiertos y cristalizados. -Roy, despierta -Dijo sacudiendo con fuerza al azabache. - ¿Que ocurre Ed? ¿Donde estamos? -Pregunto mirando toda la habitacion. -Roy, esta es la que solia ser mi casa... ¡Terminado!
1. Prologo

Un día común y corriente, Edward Elric se encontraba en una "misión" junto con Roy Mustang. Y digo "misión" ya que esta consistía en parar un recital donde bailaría Elysia, la pequeña hija del mejor amigo del moreno, Maes Hughes . El propósito de parar el recital era para hacer que iniciara de nuevo, ya que gracias al gran y vanidoso Roy-Soy-El-Mas-Guapo-Del-Mundo-Mustang llegarían tarde.

Se preguntaran porque este par llega junto, ¿no?, pues el coronel y el gran alquimista de acero tenían ya una relación de noviazgo desde hace unos dos años.

La vida de Edward ha ido mejorando desde que consiguió devolverle el cuerpo a su hermano Alphonse, siguió trabajando como alquimista, no porque le gustara su trabajo si no que no quería dejar de ver al Coronel.

Sobre Roy Mustang, el hermoso alquimista de fuego no hay mucho de qué hablar, sobre como noto que estaba enamorado de Edward….ni el mismo lo sabe, dejo de ser el mujeriego de central, nadie sabe porque, solamente Riza, Maes, Winry, Alphonse y sus otros subordinados, Havoc, Breda, Falman y Fuery.

Volviendo a lo del recital donde Elysia bailara…

-Ese Bastardo! –grita un rubio muy enojado mientras corre en busca un asiento.

-Bien dicho pequeño, miren que interrumpir el recital solo porque se le hizo tarde, claro, como los demás no tenemos cosas que hacer-dice una señora pelirroja y algo robusta con mucho enfado.

-si, lo sé –el rubio se molesto un poco, solo él podía hablar mal de Roy Mustang a sus espaldas¬¬.

-Eddy, encontraste lugar? –llego Mustang poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.  
><em>"<em>_Hablando __del __rey __de __roma__" _pensó ed.

-En eso estaba bastardo, antes de que me interrumpieras-le dijo de malhumor.

-porque tan enojado fullmetal? Andas muy agresivo hoy, no crees? –le dijo el moreno de forma burlona.

-POR LLAMARME EDDY! Te eh dicho que no me gusta!-dijo inflando las mejillas.

Roy ríe y Ed lo mira feo antes de salir corriendo.  
>Odiaba cuando le decían Eddy, eso le hacía recordar a, el otro bastardo, como solía llamarlo. Solo Hohenheim lo llamaba así de niño, deshecho ese recuerdo de su mente, sintió como alguien le ponía una mano al hombro, era Roy.<p>

Edward nunca le había contado a Roy de su padre, el entendía que no quisiera hablar de ello, Edward siente agua correr por sus mejillas, sonrió al notar que no eran lagrimas, empezó a llover.

-Edward, estas bien?-dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo.

-Roy, yo…-no pudo continuar ya que algo paso, un rayo cayó donde se encontraban, si…bajo un árbol. Despertaron 3 hrs después dentro de una casa, una casa muy conocida para Edward. Un olor muy conocido. Y estaban en medio de un círculo de transmutación hecho por dos chicos.

Los niños lo miraban de forma extraña y salieron gritando por su mama.

Edward quedo con los ojos abiertos.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

No se podía mover.

-Roy, Roy, coronel…BASTARDO! DESPIERTA!-grito sacudiendo al moreno.

-Que ocurre Edward? Dónde estamos?-pregunta mirando todo el cuarto.

-Roy….esta es la que solía ser mi casa….esos niños que salieron corriendo, éramos yo y Alphonse.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.

-Roy…esta es la que solía ser mi casa…esos niños que salieron corriendo, éramos yo y Alphonse.

-Que!, imposible! Edward tu sabes muy bien que…-El moreno no pudo continuar debido a que fue interrumpido por una mujer que grito mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-como que hay 2 hombres en el estudio de su padre!-grito una castaña preocupada. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta con sus dos hijos detrás de ella.

-bueno, uno es un hombre el otro es un niño-dijo un rubio bajito mientras trataba de entrar al estudio.

-NO SOY UN NIÑO!-grita Ed molesto y luego se tapa la boca con ambas manos.

Roy lo mira feo por haber gritado mas sin embargo suspira y golpea la palma de su mano en su frente en señal de frustración.

La castaña queda estática en la puerta. Ese niño rubio era idéntico a su Edward…no seria..No…imposible.

-Quienes son ustedes?-dijo con miedo.

-ma..má-pregunto Ed en shock. Voltio a ver al moreno en señal de ayuda ya que no podía hablar.

Trisha Elric se puso una mano en la boca con asombro.

-Eh…Señora Elric?-pregunta un temeroso Mustang. Ella asiente y el suspira en alivio, y temor. Se aclara la garganta, dirige su mirada a su pareja y luego a su madre-Ehmmm…Soy el coronel Roy Mustang y pues… ehmm.. nos podría decir en que año estamos? –pregunta nervioso de decir alguna cosa que Edward no quisiera que el diga.

Trisha se quedo callada hasta que callo en cuenta que el moreno le había hecho una pregunta y lo observo. Era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, cabello negro y despeinado perfectamente, labios finos y ojos oscuros con un toque azul marino. Usaba una camisa de manga larga color vino tinto y pantalones negros. De repente se sonrojo ya que notaba que el moreno la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta y el adolescente rubio miraba al moreno con odio.

-Eh…es 1905…disculpen pero…que hacen en mi casa?.

Trisha no podía dejar de observar al rubio, podría jurar que ese adolescente era su Edward. Lo observa y busca facciones iguales para determinar si ese era su Edward, después de todo el la había llamado mama y el mayor la había conocido como Señora Elric, por algo debía de saber su apellido.

-Eh…Señora Elric-dice el moreno mirando como se miraban ambos Elric.

-Llámeme Trisha…coronel…-responde dudosa, DEMONIOS! Había olvidado su nombre.

-Mustang-responde coqueto y voltea a ver feo al rubio que empezó a carraspear-Disculpe Señora El…Trisha pero, ehmm…como lo explico….Edward?-dice mirando al rubio, Trisha se sorprende, si, ese era su pequeño Edward, pero que hacia ahí?-

-Lo que Ro….el coronel Mustang quiere decir es que….nosotros…ehm..bueno…estábamos hablando y ehmm bajo un árbol y…lo ultimo que recuerdo fue-_"un abrazo" _piensa Edward y se sonroja-un rayo…un rayo cayo y despertamos aquí.

-Edward?-dijo la castaña mirando al rubio que sonrió y asintió-hijo? Tu eres mi hijo?-pregunto sonriendo y al ver que el rubio asintió de nuevo abrió los brazos, Edward dudo en abrazarla pero…que demonios era su madre, la extrañaba mucho. Desearía que Alphonse estuviera con el.

Roy se sintió un poco incomodo y para no hacer ruido se decidió a revisar un libro de alquimia que había tirado en el piso; se sentó en el piso de piernas cruzadas y empezó a leer.

Edward y Trisha se soltaron del abrazo y luego voltearon a buscar al coronel. El rubio lo encontró en un rincón leyendo y sonrió, se veía tan hermoso concentrado.

-Ma…Tri…ehmm-quiso decir el rubio ya que no sabia si estaría bien que se dirigiera a Trisha como mamá.

-Mamá cariño, soy tu madre, no hay problema el tiempo…por cierto Edward, cuantos años tienes ya?-dijo sonriendo. Como extrañaba sus sonrisas.

-tengo 17-dijo sonriendo y un poco tímido.

-Edward, cielo, de donde conoces a ese señor?-pregunta Trisha preocupándose de no levantar la voz. No quería sonar grosera.

-quien? Ah si, Mustang, digo…el coronel. Es una muy larga y complicada historia-dice preocupado. No seria capaz de decirle lo de Al, después de todo ya habían logrado su propósito. Para que hablar del pasado?.

Trisha iba a contestarle pero observa un brillo en la mano izquierda de Edward, era un anillo.

-Edward, que tienes en la mano?-pregunta la castaña tomando su mano con ambas manos.

-Ehmm…es un…un anillo mama-dice sonrojado, rogaba que Mustang no volteara, pero al buscarlo en el rincón se dio cuenta que este lo estaba observando con pánico, si Trisha leía la inscripción…estaban muertos.

-Es de compromiso Edward?-pregunta sorprendida…tenia solo 17.

-Eh….si-ella estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero el moreno la interrumpe.

-Eh…Señora Elric…no es por ser grosero pero necesitamos saber como volver a nuestro tiempo y ehmm….no conoce algún alquimista que nos pueda ayudar?-pregunta apenado, pero según el lo que Edward le había pedido con la mirada era ayuda.

-Oh, si…vera coronel Mustang-dice la castaña un poco deprimida-solo conozco uno y lamentablemente…-empieza pero el rubio la interrumpe.

-EL BASTARDO SE LARGO-grita molesto.

-Edward-dicen Trisha y Roy al mismo tiempo. La primera con una mezcla de tristeza, regaño y depresión y el segundo con preocupación.

-Edward podemos hablar…no olvídalo es un idiota-dice el moreno de repente cambiando de opinión.

-De quien hablas Mustang?-pregunta un rubio un poco molesto.

-De mi, pero seria un desperdicio después de todo el es yo y si yo no lo se es obvio que el no lo sabe-dice suspirando.

-Llámalo-dice de forma seca e indiferente el rubio.

-Pero Edward seria un desperdi…-es interrumpido por el rubio.

-Llámalo, 3 mentes piensan mejor que 2.

-Edward creo que lo mejor seria…-vuelve a ser interrumpido por el rubio.

-O lo llamas tu o lo llamo yo Mustang tu decide-dice de forma decidida y luego voltea a ver a la castaña- mamá te molestaría si salimos un momento? Necesitamos ver lo de quien nos pueda ayudar y necesito hacer algo…no tardamos si?-pregunta con un poco de terror en la voz.

-Eh…Claro que no…cuídate Edward –le deposita un beso en la frente y observa como ambos se dirigen al jardín.

-Edward te encuentras bien?-pregunta un preocupado Mustang.

-Roy, no estoy soñando verdad?-dice el rubio con sus ojos dorados húmedos por las lagrimas atrapadas en sus mejillas.

-Si estuvieras soñando mi querido full metal tu crees que haría esto?-Roy se le acerca, toma su mano y sale corriendo con el, Edward no entendía hasta que llegaron a un árbol. Mustang lo recargo y agarro su cintura; Lentamente acerca su rostro al del rubio hasta que se unen en un beso.

Edward se agarra del cuello de Roy y profundiza el beso; Abre un ojo para ver que nadie los vea y observa una cabellera rubia detrás de unos arboles.

Empuja a Mustang y sale corriendo detrás de la persona que estuviera observando.

Roy lo persigue, lo busca por todos lados hasta que oye un grito y lo encuentra arriba de un hombre con el automail convertido en una especie de espada o cuchilla en su cuello.

-BASTARDO! QUE HACES AQUÍ? TE ODIO IMBECIL!-dice Edward con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ese hombre.

Ese hombre era Hohenheim.

El padre de Edward y Alphonse.

Este es el primer capitulo.  
>Agrego a Roy Mustang de joven?<br>En este Fanfic Edward no recupero su brazo ni pierna & sobre la edad de edward y alphonse de niños...  
>debido al año edward deberia tener unos 5 años y alphonse unos 4...Edward tendra 8 años y alphonse 7 años<br>espero sus comentarios :)


	3. Capitulo 2

**Esto no me pertenece. Todo esto es creación de Hiromu Arakawa**

– **¡RESPONDE!-**grita un malhumorado Edward**- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tu te largaste ¿Recuerdas?-**Edward se levanta y evita las ganas que tenia de golpear al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el pasto delante de el.

– **¿Quién...? ¿E…Edward?-**Hohenheim se levanta y sacude la tierra que se adhirió a su ropa. Observa al pequeño que tenia delante de el. Ese era su hijo. Tenia las mismas facciones; pelo rubio con esa antenita en su cabeza; esos ojos dorados. ¿Pero como? El Edward que tenía enfrente parecía de unos 15 años y su pequeño ahora tenia 7, amenos que…. No...No podría ser.

– **¿¡QUIEN MAS PODRIA SER! ¡¿A QUE VOLVISTE? NI FALTA QUE HACIAS-**A Edward se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Por ese hombre su madre…su madre había muerto. Voltea a ver a Roy que lo mira sorprendido. No quería que el lo viera así. El, aparte de su hermano, lo conocía muy bien. Aunque por afuera Edward aparentara enojo, bueno…lo que Roy veía era… si enojo. Enojo y un dolor causa del abandono, y como Roy adivino lo que Edward pensaba, que por culpa de Hoheinheim, Trisha Elric había muerto.

– **¿Que te paso en el brazo hij…Edward?-**pregunta Hohenheim preocupándose. No le agradaba que su hijo (aunque Edward no lo considere como padre el no podría culparlo, lo dejo a el y a su hermano tan pequeños y a su madre, la mujer que siempre amo por quien sabe cuantos años) tuviera un automail. ¿Qué le pudo pasar?

–**Nada que te importe-**Responde secamente. Desaparece por… (Empieza a sacar cuentas) 3 años actualmente y 10 años durante su vida y cuando lo ve empieza a actuar como su padre. Eso no se lo iba a permitir. La primera vez que lo vio, cuando tenia 15 habían arreglado las cosas, pero ahora que lo veía ahí, le volvió el coraje. ¡EL BASTARDO VOLVIO CUANDO TENIA 8 Y SE LARGO SIN TAN SIQUIERA DECIR NADA! Nadie sabía que había estado ahí.

Roy empezó a sentirse incomodo. ¿Si el hombre hubiera visto ese beso? No es que pudiera hacerle algo…excepto matarlo. O que pudiera reportarlo, no sabia ni su nombre ni que estaba en la milicia, pero Hohenheim de la Luz era un muy buen alquimista. Sinceramente no creyó conocerlo, para el era un honor estar frente a este gran alquimista, cosa que NUNCA le diría a Edward; Mas sin embargo no le agradaba la forma en que se conocieron, claro, Hohenheim no sabia su nombre pero sabia que grabaría su rostro ya que sintió una mirada de odio en su persona.

–**Edward, se que estas molesto. No te culpo. Ni yo mismo me perdono pero tienes que saber que si me fui fue porque tenia que hacerlo. No fue mi intención dejarlos así y yo...-**Empezó a decir el rubio mayor pero fue interrumpido por Edward.

–**No hay excusas. Volviste 3 años después de dejarnos y te largaste sin decirle a nadie. Ella te estaba esperando. Siempre te espero**-Traga saliva y suspira- **Mira, yo te odio, pero supongo que ya lo sabes. Si vuelves ahora tratare de perdonarte-** No quería hacerlo, pero si su madre era feliz con el bastardo…Puede que no muera aunque eso seria un gran cambio en el tiempo, no harían la transmutación, no se uniría a los militares, jamás conocería a Roy. Puede que Mustang fuera un bastardo también, un arrogante, egocéntrico, mujeriego (bueno, al menos lo era), pero no podía evitar amarlo. ¡Demonios!, se sentía cursi.

–**Edward-**Dice Roy hablando por primera vez desde que paso el encuentro-**No creo que sea buena idea que cambies el pasado. Sabes muy bien que muchas cosas no hubieran pasado. Jamás hubieras acabado con... ehmm… Bueno, el Führer y con Padre y todos los demás y quien sabe como estaría el futuro. Probablemente Amestris no estaría.-**Roy se sentía nervioso debido a que el padre de su pareja lo miraba fijamente con asombro. Claro, se preguntaría como el sabía eso. De acuerdo a lo que Edward le había contado, su padre…bueno…Hohenheim le había explicado a Al sobre como se creo Padre.

–**¿Hablan de los homúnculos? ¿Ustedes los destruyeron? ¿Y quien eres tu?-**Pregunta mirando a Roy de forma molesta. Había hecho su teoría sobre que el hombre era pareja de su hijo y aunque sabia que era verdad prefería que ellos se lo dijesen.

–**Si, habla de los homúnculos. Si, nosotros los destruimos y el-**dijo el rubio señalando a Roy quien palideció de pronto-** Es Roy Mustang. Coronel, próximo Führer y…-**Trago saliva. No le importaba que Hohenheim supiera sobre su relación con el moreno pero no estaba seguro de decir lo mismo sobre si Mustang quisiera que los demás lo supieran.

–**Con todo respeto señor ehmm… Hohenheim-**Dijo Roy nervioso. Trago saliva y miro a Edward-**Yo soy la pareja de Edward-**Roy cerro los ojos esperando algún grito, golpe o algo mas sin embargo el rubio mayor lo miro y empezó a preguntarle cosas.

– **¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo juntos? –**Pregunta evitando la mirada de odio que el dirigía el pequeño rubio. El amaba a sus hijos, no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos.

–**Ehmm… sobre como y donde nos conocimos, preferiría que Edward se lo dijera. Tengo 32 años-**Siente nervios al decir su edad. Volvió a esperar golpes o gritos pero al escuchar silencio continuo-**Y ehmm… llevamos 6 meses saliendo.**

–**Eddy me gustaría hablar contigo si no te molesta-**Dijo el mayor dirigiendo una tranquila mirada a su hijo mayor.

** –Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. ¡Y NO ME DIGAS EDDY! –**Edward lo miro con odio—**Mira viejo si no vas a volver, cosa que yo se que no aras; Te agradecería si tan siquiera vuelves con mamá a y le explicas porque demonios no volverás en vez de teniéndola esperándote hasta que m...—**

Edward se callo de pronto. No debería decirle cosas del futuro. Debía intentar volver a su época, Al debería estar preocupado. ¡AL! **–Roy deberíamos volver, vamos a llamarte-**dice sonriendo. Era increíble el cambio de cuando hablaba con Hohenheim a cuando hablaba con Roy. Al primero le hablaba con odio y al segundo con tanto amor.

**–Eh, creo que tienes razón ¿donde podemos buscarme? ¿Que fecha y hora es?—**pregunta mirando a ambos rubios. Empieza a buscar su agenda en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Nunca salía sin ella. **–Es 20 de Noviembre de 1905. ¿Porque señor Mustang?—**pregunta el rubio mayor—**El 20 de noviembre de 1905, yo estoy en…—**el moreno se sonroja y se calla.  
><strong>– <strong>¿**Donde estabas en este momento Mustang?—**Dice Edward imaginando donde se encontraba. No por nada el moreno tenía fama de mujeriego. No podía evitar sentirse celoso. En este momento Roy tenía 22 y el 8. Wow una gran diferencia de edad. Era obvio que estaría con una mujer.

–**Yo…Estaba… –**suspira—**Si Edward estaba en una cita. Tengo el teléfono del restaurant y el de mi casa marcare a ambos solo necesito donde marcar—**esperaba que fuera en el restaurant porque si fuera en su casa….

–**Bastardo—**suspira—**Volvamos, le pediré el teléfono a mamá. ¿Vendrás o te iras de nuevo?—**Eso ultimo se lo dice a Hohenheim que lo mira con temor—**Lo sabia. Entonces hasta nunca viejo.**

El moreno y el pequeño rubio caminan hasta la casa que se encontraba alejada de donde ellos se encontraban cuando escuchan otros pasos detrás de ellos. Edward sonríe de mala gana y cierra los ojos; los abre debido a una gran luz que se observa dentro de la casa.

Los tres hombres se miran entre si y salen corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sakurita_Elric_neko:  
>Gracias por tu comentario y si es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic en esta pagina, de fullmetal alchemist o yaoi xD y tengo como 3 años que no escribo nada asi k ando medio mal en esto de escribir xD Sigo sin saber como se pone el guion largo :$ y gracias por las sugerencias tratare de actualizar seguido.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 3

En otro lado de la ciudad un hombre atractivo, cabello negro azabache, ojos azul oscuros, alto y piel blanca iba en dirección a la cita que tenía con una hermosa jovencita castaña. Estaba por llegar al restaurante cuando observa un haz de luz saliendo en una dirección.  
>El lo sabía muy bien: Alquimia.<p>

Dio un suspiro y empezó un debate dentro de sí. Por un lado haría lo correcto en ir a investigar pero por otro…Extrañaba la compañía de una mujer.  
>Desde que se decidió a ser alquimista nacional no había dejado de estudiar. El seria un alquimista estatal pase lo que pase; quería hacer bien y ayudar a los demás, pensaba que si fuera un perro del ejército podría ayudar al pueblo.<p>

Que equivocado estaba.

Miro en ambas direcciones. Suspiro de nuevo y corrió en dirección a la casa, la chica lo perdonaría. Y si no…Tenia un encanto que lograría que lo perdonara. Tal vez esa chica fuera quien lo atara por fin, es decir, es bonita, inteligente, cocina bien… ¿Quién no querría una mujer así?

Se decidió a marcarle luego y siguió la dirección de donde salió por un breve momento un gran brillo azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un gran resplandor se observa en la casa Elric.  
>2 rubios y un moreno corren en dirección a la casa sin saber con que se encontrarían.<p>

Al acercarse al brillo que sobresalía de la casa reconoció la alquimia que usaban.

–Maldición—Edward abrió los ojos de forma aterrada. Alquimia. Tal vez no muy peligrosa pero hay un dicho que su madre siempre le decía: "No juegues con fuego" Esa alquimia era, exactamente de fuego. Suelta una sonrisa sarcástica, tenía experiencia con la alquimia de fuego.  
>Aun así, como pensó anteriormente, seguía siendo peligrosa.<br>Cualquier llama de fuego descontrolada podría causar un incendio.

¿Qué los niños no saben que es peligroso que usen esa alquimia? ¿Si se descontrola como la apagarían?

Edward suelta una risa

— ¿De qué te ríes fullmetal? — Mustang nota un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del menor y voltea a la casa; Alquimia de fuego: Su especialidad.  
>Suelta una sonrisa y saca un guante de su bolsillo trasero.<p>

Nunca salía sin sus guantes o sin su agenda, ni su reloj de alquimista estatal, nunca se sabe cuando los necesite.

—Cierra la boca Mustang— Un rubor se esparce en las mejillas del rubio y voltea a la casa. ¿Con que desde niño le gustaba el fuego? Qué curioso es el mundo, ¿Quién diría que terminaría siendo prometido el alquimista de fuego?, y vaya que tenia bien merecido ese título; Cuando el moreno lo tocaba sentía como si se derritiera y… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¡Concéntrate Elric!

Llegaron a la casa y Edward abrió la puerta de una patada, ya la arreglaría. Primero tenía que regañar a su mini-yo y a mini-Alphonse.

Antes de entrar escucho gritos que llamaban a su mamá, cuando entraron al estudio observo lo que imagino.  
>Los dos pequeños Elric arriba de una mesa y varias llamas de fuego en el piso que cada vez más iba consumiendo el piso. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? Debería estar en el piso de arriba.<br>Esperaba que no se enterara de lo de la alquimia de fuego, bien… ¿como la apagaban?

—Vaya Fullmetal, desde niño vives para los problemas—Mustang lo mira con una sonrisa torcida y suelta una risa.

—Bastardo, sirve para algo más que para molestarme y apaga ese fuego antes de que avance más— Edward lo mira con enojo y se cruza de brazos al momento que suelta un suspiro. Ese Mustang nunca cambiaria. ¿Qué demonios le vio?

—Sí, sí, no te molestes enano—Mustang empieza a reír y con un chasquido el fuego desaparece. Conto hasta tres mentalmente y se preparo para la rabieta del rubio.

— ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PODRIA SER CONFUNDIDO CON UN ATOMO!— ¡Demonios! No estaba tan enano, había crecido. Conto hasta diez y voltio para verse a sí mismo de niño. No pudo evitar reírse y se tapo la boca con la mano.  
>El moreno lo observo con una ceja elevada y voltio a donde su adorado Edward veía.<br>Se encontró con un Edward de unos 8 años que lo miraba curioso.

—Eso fue genial, ¿Cómo lo hizo señor?—Edward soltó una risa y se paró a un lado del pequeño rubio.

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo hizo SEÑOOOR?—Remarco el señor, no soporto y soltó una risa. Le encantaba burlarse de la edad del moreno que lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

El moreno bufo, se sentó y tomo al pequeño rubio para sentarlo en sus piernas, al hacerlo sintió una descarga eléctrica. Ja, con que desde pequeño el rubio podía hacerlo sentir eso.

En cambio, el pequeño rubio se quiso resistir pero al sentir esa corriente eléctrica se quedo mirando al moreno de forma curiosa y trato de cubrir su sonrojo con sus mechones de oro.

Roy amaba cuando el rubio hacia eso, le parecía adorable.

—Soy el coronel Roy Mustang, alquimista estatal, más específicamente el Alquimista de Fuego, para servirte—Diciendo eso mira al pequeño que tiene en sus piernas y le guiña un ojo, cosa que causa una molestia en Edward y un sonrojo en el niño que luego lo mira con molestia y se cruza de brazos.

—Mi mamá dice que los alquimistas estatales son malos.

Roy se sorprende y voltea a ver a Edward que lo miraba con una mirada traviesa.

—No todos los alquimistas estatales son malos pequeño—Edward mira a su mini-yo y ambos se cruzan de brazos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRIA SER CONFUNDIDO POR UNA HORMIGA!— Todos tenían razón, era tan divertido molestarlo diciéndole pequeño, sus reacciones eran de lo más curiosas—Además, tu tampoco te ves tan grande, cuántos años tienes ¿14?

— ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO! Tengo 17—Edward mira con enojo a su mini-yo y voltea a ver a Roy que soltó una pequeña risita al tiempo que ponía al pequeño rubio en el piso y se ponía de pie.

—Estas muy enano para tu edad ¿no crees? —El rubio se había pasado, lo último que Edward escucho fue la fuerte risa del moreno y miro con furia al niño.

—Yo que tú me lo pienso 2 veces antes de decirme a mi enano—Todo eso lo dijo entre dientes y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hermano, deja de meterte con el señor, vamos a buscar a mamá, ¿Quién eres tú? — Alphonse, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado interrumpió al ver las miradas de guerra que se mandaban ambos rubios. Como siempre, el menor hacia entrar en razón al menor de los Elric.

— ¿¡Señor! Oye niño, tengo 17 no 32—Edward soltó una risa al ver la mirada del moreno que lo vio con una mirada traviesa, de esas que Mustang le ponía cuando quería algo, ese algo era… bueno… ya se imaginaran. Edward se ahogo con su propia saliva y se sonrojo furiosamente. Vio al moreno quien lo veía satisfecho. ¡Con que eso lo hizo a propósito! Ya verá —Mira niño, suene raro o no soy tu— El pequeño rubio mostro una mirada sorprendida mas luego lo miro con desconfianza —Puedo probarlo, eres acuario, tienes 8, naciste en febrero, tu color favorito son el negro y el rojo, ODIAS la leche y que la gente te diga enano, dices nunca dejarte el cabello largo mas yo se que lo harás, soy tu ¿no?, te gusta el estofado aun cuando esta hecho de leche, tú y tu hermano pelearon una vez por Winry, Al gano. ¿Quieres saber algo más? Sé que cuando mamá te castiga siempre agarras un libro del despacho de Hohenheim, digo de tu padre, y te pones a leer, se que te gusta mucho la alquimia, también se que cometerás un gran error en unos años, no te lo puedo decir, no debo cambiar el curso del tiempo.

El rubio miraba sorprendido a Edward, se le quedo viendo tratando de reconocerse y suspiro.

— ¿Quién se quedo con Winry? — Pregunto sonrojándose. El moreno miro molesto a Edward quien empezó a reír, se puso celoso.

Cuando el mayor iba a responderle escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Miro a Roy quien lo miro dudoso. ¿Deberían abrir?

Edward se asomo por la ventana y vi un cabello azabache despeinado e inconfundible.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Mayor Roy Mustang, una sonrisa apareció por el rostro del rubio.

— ¿Roy Mustang cierto? — Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

El moreno no había cambiado mucho, sus rasgos habían madurado y… ¡Demonios! Creció. Lo que pasaba en 9 años.

— ¿Como lo sabes niño? Mayor Roy Mustang para servirte. Disculpa la intromisión pero vi un rayo de alquimia de fuego salir de aquí, me gustaría saber quien lo hizo, tiene potencial mas sin embargo ese brillo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder notarse a kilómetros de aquí, por lo tanto puede ser peligroso— Edward lo miro y le pidió que pase.

—Contestare tu pregunta, y NO SOY NIÑO, tengo 17— suspira— Coronel, ¿puede venir? — El rubio sonrió pensando en cómo reaccionarían ambos morenos.

— ¿Quién era E…?— Los morenos se miraron sorprendidos.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakurita_Elric_neko:

Me alegro que te guste n.n cualquier error que notes dimelo y yo corrijo.  
>Tratare de que me llegue la inspiración lo más pronto posible.<p>

.K.R.M:

Igual, me alegro k te guste. Ya meti a Roy, en el próximo capitulo sabremos como reaccionara al saber que se comprometió con un hombre xD

Sobre el Fic, deseguro se preguntan que hacia Roy en Rizembool (o como se escriba) Pues no tengo la mas minima idea, solo que no sabia como meterlo y puse lo primero k se me ocurrió k no se me hizo tan loco XD

Cambie las edades de los Edward y Alphonse de niños…no se porque xD

Sobre cuando se fue Hohenheim lo puse que se fue cuando Edward tenia 5 y Alphonse tenia 4, no se que edad tenían en realidad cuando el se fue, pero me gustaría que fuera poco tiempo de diferencia para que no batalle en k lo perdonen xD

Alguna duda me preguntan y yo respondo

Viva el Yaoi RoyEd! (L)


	5. Capitulo 4

.K.R.M:  
>holaa n.n me alegro k te gustee viva el RoyEd…Sobre lo que dije en el capitulo anterior, decidi que el Mayor supiera la relacion de el y Ed en unos capitulos mas. Jugare con las reacciones del Coronel al ver como él, mas joven coquetea con el lindo rubio por unos capitulos mas ;)<br>Hime-Sora:  
>Talvez te refieras al fic de "Future Memories" de Zakai (traducido por MARYLOVER) que vendria siendo un fic RoyEd donde esta hermosa pareja viaja al pasado….Me base en el tema de viaje en el tiempo debido a que se me hizo una historia muy original y decidi buscar mas fics donde Edward viaje en el tiempo, de preferencia k sea un fic RoyEd, mas sin embargo mi busqueda fue un fracaso y tengo una filosofia "Si te gusta un tema busca historias, si no encuentras escribela" creo que deberia pedirle permiso a la autora :$ ya k son temas parecidos y el como llegaron al pasado es algo parecido, mas sin embargo le are unos cambios.<p>

Sakurita_Elric_Neko:  
>Me alegro que te guste mi forma de narrar n.n entre mas reviews tenga la historia mas ganas me dan de actualizar n.n espero k esta inspiracion no se me vaya tan rapido como llego xD y sobre lo de las fallas de ortografia, DIOS amo leer y me gusta mucho escribir mas sin embargo estoy peliada con la ortografia! Me estresa xD tratare de corregir los futuros errores ;) gracias x el dato de los numeros n.n<p>

Estaba pensando en meter al dulce Alphonse ¿Les gustaria que entrara? ¿Lo quieren con Winry o con May? Sinceramente yo con May, pero… las lectoras mandan ;)

No hay nada que me ponga mas feliz que los reviews de gente a la que le gusta mi historia :') Prometo actualizar mas frecuentemente la historia n.n si tardo es x la escuela prometo no pasar mas de 2 semanas sin actulizar o tan siquiera dar avisos de vida ya que eh empezado a leer fics incompletos y sinceramente me estresa que las autoras no den señales de vida ya que lo dejan en lo mas interesante u.u'

Tengo mas ideas de otros fics como por ejemplo que el lindo de Edward vaya a Hogwarts con Roy, que son fics que encontre en los crossover y me tienen OBSESIONADA xD lamentablemete no hay muchos RoyEd de esos y no me gusta leerlos xk ya no me imagino a Ed con otra persona y los que hay RoyEd estan incompletos¬¬ o en ingles y es incomodo estar leyendolo por el traductor ya que no soy muy buena en ingles.

Bueno ahora si aquí el capitulo. 

Edward o rubio: Edward de diescisiete años.

Ed o pequeño rubio: Edward de ocho años.  
>El rubio mayor: Hohenheim<br>Coronel o Roy: Roy Mustang de treinta y dos años.

Mayor: Roy Mustang de veintidos años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿¡Que demonios! ¿Quién eres tu? — El mayor Roy Mustang se sorprendio al ver a una persona tan parecida a el, bueno, el sabia que era el mismo en unos cuantos años mas sin embargo no podia creerlo. ¿Quién creeria si se encontrara con una persona exactamente igual (con unos años mas) frente a el?

—Creo que es mas que obvio que soy tu—El coronel miro con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro a su yo mas joven, bajo la mirada hacia los bolsillos del pantalon que usaba el mayor y mostro una sonrisa sarcastica—Mayor Roy Mustang, adivinare: tienes unos dos meses siendo alquimista estatal ¿no?

—Si. Ehmm, ¿Donde demonios estoy? ¿Eh viajado al futuro? —Observa un pequeño rubio que se asoma por una puerta con una mirada curiosa y sorprendida al ver dos hombres iguales uno frente al otro—¿Es ese tu hijo? Bueno, ¿nuestro hijo?

—¡¿Qué? El no es mi hijo, ni me gustaria que lo fuera—Eso al pequeño rubio le dolio, penso que ese hombre pensaba en el con desprecio como para no ser su padre. No es que el quisiera que ese hombre fuera su padre. Pero le dolia. En cambio Edward entendio a que se referia Roy Mustang con eso; Claro, si Mustang fuera su padre no podrian hacer eso que hacen todas las noches. Edward se sonrojo furiosamente al pensar en eso. Roy al notar la reaccion de mini-Edward trata de enmendar su error—No me malinterpretes niño, tengo unas cuantas razones para no querer ser tu padre.

—Como si me importara si tu quisieras ser mi padre o no. Ese hombre se fue y nunca volvera—Que equivocado estabas Edward.

La situacion en la sala de la casa Elric estaba asi:

-Un Coronel viendo apenado al mayor de los rubios por lo que habia dicho.

-Un rubio viendo como hipnotizado al Mayor tratando de encontrar las diferencias entre el mas jove y el mayor. ¡Demonios! ¡Ese hombre era tan atractivo desde joven! Aunque claro, el Coronel era mas apuesto, los años le sentaron bien.

-El Mayor observando por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, tenia que aceptarlo, era apuesto. No tan alto como el pero de buena estatura. Unos ojos como si fueran oro liquido; los ojos mas hermosos que habia visto. Un cabello que era como hilos de oro recogidos en una trenza. Unos hermosos labios rosados que se veian bastante apetecibles.

-Y un pequeño rubio que veia la escena con un enojo al ver que nadie le ponia atencion. Inflo las mejillas en un puchero y subio a buscar a su mamá.

Trisha Elric observaba el paisaje en la ventana con una mirada soñadora, escucha unos pasos en la puerta mas no voltea, deberian ser Ed o Al. Siente un olor familiar: menta mezclado con ambar.  
>Ese era el perfume de Hohenheim. No le dio importancia y siguio viendo hacia el jardin. Varias veces habia creido oler el perfume de Hohenheim mas cuando voltiaba era solo su imaginacion. Solto una lagrima y apoyo su rostro en su mano.<p>

Escucho que los pasos se acercaban a ella y cerro los ojos.  
>Sintio que le ponian algo en el cabello y al escuchar esa voz sintio un escalofrio.<p>

—La mujer mas hermosa del mundo no debe llorar.

Los ojos de Trisha se abren en asombro y voltea a encontrarse con el hombre que espero por tres años—Hohenheim, volviste—Trisha abrazo con fuerza al rubio mayor y deposito un beso en los labios rosados de Hohenheim.

—Trisha, necesito hablar contigo. Mira se que me fui por tres años, eso no tiene perdon. Te pido mas tiempo, volvi para que sepas que lo lamento, no debi irme tanto tiempo sin avisarte. Dame 1 mes, necesito investigar algo, lo lamento de verdad. Sabes que te amo ¿no, Trisha? —Hohenheim tomo las manos de la castaña con sus manos y miro con arrepentimiento a la mujer delante de el.

Por su parte, Trisha Elric bajo la mirada y la levanto con una sonrisa —No te preocupes Hohenheim, te dare el tiempo que necesites, confio en que volveras.

Alphonse Elric obserbaba todo por un espacio entreabierto de la puerta, mas se escondio al observar que Hohenheim se acercaba a cerrar la puerta.

El rubio mayor se asomo fuera en el pasillo para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca y cerro la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

En la sala de estar habia un gran silencio incomodo.

—Ro…Coronel Mustang, creo que es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar en encontrar como volver a nuestro tiempo—El rubio miro a ambos pelinegros y suspiro. De pronto algo le cruzo por la mente, ¿que tan gracioso seria celar al moreno consigo mismo?

Vamos hay que admitir que Roy Mustang era, es y seguira siendo apuesto. Por el no habia problema, Roy siempre a sido celoso asi que Edward no dudaba que le dieran celos, ademas, no le estaria siendo infiel al coquetearle al Mayor, ya que tecnicamente son la misma persona.

Una sonrisa malevola se cruza en los labios de Edward y se dirige con el Mayor.

—Mayor Mustang, usted parece ser una persona interesante, me gustaria conocerlo mas a fondo. Deseguro se preguntara ¿Pero si el muchacho conoce a mi yo del futuro no? Pues el Coronel es un poco…reservado sobre su vida privada. ¿Le molestaria contestar unas preguntas? —Edward empieza a mover las pestañas de forma discreta y coqueta. No era una gran idea eso de preguntarle por el, en realidad conocia todo sobre el. Pero no se le ocurrio mas, ademas ese era el comienzo.

—¿Por qué deberia de contestar tus preguntas? No te conosco ¿Como se si puedo confiar en ti? —El mayor se mostro reservado. Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto. Mustang entendio su tactica y solto una risa. No podria sacarle informacion al Mustang mas joven. Siempre a sido reservado, discreto, desconfiado y antes un poco ingenuo, aun asi nunca decia nada a personas que apenas conoce.

—Por que…Yo soy ehmm… El que en el futuro seas un amargado no quiere decir que debas serlo desde joven— El rubio simplemente no tenia argumentos. Se sonrojo y voltio a ver a Roy que lo miraba con una sonrisa—Si no me quieres decir nada te entiendo—El rubio finge una tristeza y se dirige a la habitacion donde al entrar, asoma la cabeza, se devuelve y toma del brazo al coronel jalandolo.

Cuando Ed y el Mayor iban a entrar el Coronel cierra la puerta.

—Estamos solos, ¿No Elric? —Mustang sonrie con una mirada un tanto…pervertida y se acerca al rubio.


	6. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece (¡ojala fuera mío! Seria 100% RoyEd :$) solo lo tome prestado de su autora Hiromu Arakawa  
>Pareja: Roy &amp; Edward<p>

* * *

><p>–Al fin solos, ¿No, Elric?-El moreno se acerca de forma seductora al rubio que se sonroja y se separa dando tres pasos atrás.<p>

– ¡Roy! Aquí no, es la casa de mi madre-El rubio se sonroja y empuja con ambas manos al moreno.

–Vamos Ed, solo un beso, eso pido-Roy mira a Edward con una sonrisa coqueta y pone sus manos a ambos lados de la cintura del rubio juntando sus labios a los de Edward.  
>El beso empieza de forma dulce mas se torna más apasionado. Las manos de Roy se dirigen a los dorados cabellos de Edward y le suelta la trenza que lo tenía apresado, mientras las manos del rubio comenzaban a jugar con los negros cabellos de Mustang.<p>

Roy empezó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta negra de Edward cuando escuchan una transmutación en la puerta y se alejan de repente.

Trisha Elric se acomodo el cabello y bajo abrazando a Hohenheim. Bajaron entre besos, abrazos y risas; tenían que buscar a los niños. Hohenheim saldría al día siguiente, el plan era que volviera antes de año nuevo.

–Hohenheim, creo que deberías quedarte un poco más, digo…es que te fuiste tanto tiempo y yo…-Trisha Elric no pudo continuar debido a que unos labios dulces se posaron en los suyos, tenia tanto sin sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de Hohenheim.

–Necesito partir ahora Trisha, volveré pronto, prométeme que me esperaras- El rubio mira apenado a la castaña y la abraza. No quería dejarla, pero necesitaba investigar sobre los homúnculos que según fueron creados por el primer Homúnculo, el mismo que lo hizo inmortal destruyendo Xerxes en un día.

– ¿¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- El Mayor miro molesto al Coronel–Eso es de mala educación, ¡hicieron que el niño perdiera el equilibrio y se callera! Por cierto, ¿Dónde se metió?

Edward se sonroja y mira con reproche a Roy (el Coronel), se hace la trenza y se sienta en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y un libro en las manos.

El Coronel fulmina con la mirada a su yo más joven y le da la espalda, piensa que debe incinerarlo por haberlo interrumpido en ese momento tan importante, mas no lo hace porque el también moriría y tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir, como… la luna de miel, ser Führer, la luna de miel, casarse, la luna de miel, ver si podían tener un niño o niña, ¡la luna de miel!

–Toma un libro, ponte a buscar cómo podemos volver y cállate, no repliques; Después de todo soy tu superior-Genial, ya tenía dos razones para odiarse:

1.-La estupidez que cometió en la rebelión de Ishbal

2.-Haberse interrumpido a sí mismo en ese momento

Miro con arrogancia al moreno menor y se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana observando el campo.

El Mayor lo imita y toma asiento. No es que el Coronel pudiese hacerle algo, después de todo, si lo incineraba el también moriría.

– ¿Cómo se que eres yo? Puedes ser un clon o un… ¿Cómo se que en el "futuro" no han inventado una forma de hacerse pasar por quien quieras físicamente?-Pregunta estúpida, el lo sabía, simplemente pregunto eso para romper el hielo y tratar de averiguar cosas del futuro.  
>Se arrepentiría por preguntar eso, el lo sabia pero no había esperado lo siguiente.<p>

El moreno sonríe y se levanta un poco el pantalón de la pierna derecha.

– ¿Ves algo en mi pierna? ¿Alguna herida o algo?-Al ver la mirada confundida de el joven y al ver que este dice que no con la cabeza, el Coronel se coloca los guantes y con un chasquido dirige una pequeña llama a la pierna derecha del Mayor.

– ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!-El joven Roy se empieza a golpear la pierna para intentar calmar el fuego.

–Eso dejo marca, ¿No?, ahora mira mi pierna y observa que tenemos la misma herida.  
>El Coronel muestra una sonrisa ante la mirada de terror y desconcierto que le dirigió el Mayor.<p>

–Un poco exagerado, ¿No cree, Coronel Mustang?-El rubio mira al moreno mayor con una sonrisa divertida pero con un poco de terror en los ojos debido a la exagerada reacción.

–No lo creo, de otra forma no me hubiera creído y no estoy de humor para hablar de mi vida privada frente a un subordinado-La forma fría de referirse al rubio hizo que este mostrara una triste mirada.

En cambio el Mayor creía que se refería a él debido a la edad que aparentaba el rubio.

– ¿¡QUE ESTAS LOCO!-grito el Mayor con una mirada de desconcierto en los ojos– ¡Yo no soy tu subordinado! ¡SOY TU!-El Mayor e veía muy molesto, después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaría si su yo del futuro le quemaba una pequeña parte de la pierna? ¡Ese hombre estaba loco!

–No me refería a ti, idiota. Me refería a él-Dijo el Coronel señalando a Edward. Le dio una mirada fría a su yo del pasado, se bajo la parte del pantalón que se levanto, tomo un libro y se dedico a leer.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero si es un niño!-El que el Mayor mirara a Edward como un niño, aun sabiendo su edad, hacia a Roy sentirse mal.  
>Es verdad que el rubio era un niño y el…un adulto. Eso que tenían ellos estaba mal; Pero para el amor no hay edad…. ¿Cierto?<p>

– ¡No soy un niño! Tengo 17 años y para que lo sepa Mayor, Soy el Mayor Edward Elric, alquimista estatal hace…5 años-Dijo el rubio con arrogancia. Definitivamente le estaba afectando estar con Roy. El nunca quiso ser militar; Pero dejar con la boca abierta al Mayor, era algo que simplemente no tenia precio.

– ¿¡Que!... Si tienes 17….5 años… ¡TENIAS 12 AÑOS! ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja a un niño de 12 años ser militar?, ¡o peor aun! ¿¡Hacer el examen!-El Mayor se queda con la boca abierta, dirige una mirada al Coronel, luego al rubio, de nuevo al Coronel y otra vez al rubio. Esto se repitió como por lo menos otras 5 veces.

–Yo lo hice. Conseguí que el "Führer" le diera un permiso para hacer el examen. No preguntes por qué, el tenia sus razones, yo tenía las mías y punto final. No me preguntes las mías, no te lo diré-El coronel dejo sorprendidos al rubio y al Mustang del pasado.  
>Edward no sabía de las razones de Roy para dejarlo ser un alquimista estatal.<p>

Una vez Roy se lo menciono, mas sin embargo nunca le dijo el porqué a pesar de las insistencias del rubio quien termino por olvidar el tema, solo que ahora el mismo Roy le recordó esa platica pendiente que tenían.

–Sabe Coronel, a mí también me gustaría…No…Mas bien le exijo saberlo. Tenemos esa charla pendiente, ¿Recuerda?-El rubio miro con una sonrisa arrogante al Coronel que solo lo miro desconcertado- El Mayor y yo queremos saber, ¿No es así Mayor?-Dijo el rubio mirando al azabache moviendo un poco las pestañas y mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior para evitar que el Coronel lo viera (cosa que no logro).

El Mayor al ver esto simplemente se sonrojo y miro al Coronel que los miraba con una gélida y MUY fría mirada al mismo tiempo que era de furia.  
>Solo Roy Mustang podía lanzar esas miradas mezclando el fuego y el hielo.<br>El siempre tenía fuego en su mirada. Derretía a todas las mujeres e intimidaban a los hombres (o también a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar, tocar, insultar, pasarse de listo o incluso pensar lo que sea sobre su pequeño rubio).

–Demonios, ¿Por qué te lo recordé? –Suspira- Preferiría hablar de eso contigo A SOLAS Edward-Dijo sin apartar una dulce mirada del rubio.  
>El Mayor se percato de eso y de la forma en que el coronel miraba al rubio, mas sin embargo no decía nada ya que no conocía esa mirada en su rostro, parecía de amor pero…No podía ser…Si, el era bisexual pero se enfocaba más en los gustos del sexo opuesto, además el rubio era un niño; tenía 17 años, el niño del pasado o ¿Presente? Como sea, el pequeño rubio en ese momento tenía unos 8 años… ¡9 años en el futuro! Ósea que él tendría unos… ¡31 o 32 años!, se sentía pedófilo de solo pensar eso. Aunque si ellos dos tuvieran algo el rubio no tendría porque tratar de coquetearle ¿O sí? Porque el rubio le coqueteaba ¿No? Y si lo que hacia el rubio era coquetearle ¿porque se sonrojaba tanto? Muchas mujeres le coqueteaban muy seguidas y nunca reaccionaba así, al contrario, ELLAS reaccionaban así. Deshecho esa idea de su mente y se decidió a hablar.<p>

–Soy tu, si fuera algo más que te afectara a ti o el no lo diría. Da igual si lo sé ¿No? Te repito, SOY TU-El mayor miro decidido al Coronel que dudaba entre decirle o no. Si le decía tal vez el rubio dejaría de "tratar de coquetearle" ya que el punto de hacer eso era hacerlo enojar a él (cosa que logro).  
>Si su yo del pasado lo sabia el rubio no tendría porque hacer eso… ¿No? ¿¡NO!<p>

–Pero Mayor, se supone que no deben de decirse cosas del futuro ¿No?-Dijo el rubio acercándose más al Mayor quien lo miraba nervioso. Su yo del futuro le mando esa mirada estilo Roy Mustang que decía: O TE ALEJAS O TE MATO. Pero este no se intimido, si lo mataba o lo dañaba el también sufriría las consecuencias.

– ¿No se supone que estabas apoyándome para saber de qué hablan hace solo cinco minutos? –Pregunto el joven azabache divertido.

El rubio se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

–Está bien, lo sabrás en 9 años-Voltio a ver a donde el pequeño rubio se asomaba por la puerta tratando de observar lo que "los adultos" hablaban-O tal vez…lo sabrás en dos años. Desearía que fuera en más años pero…

Edward bajo la mirada y el Coronel se acerca a la puerta donde el pequeño rubio se encontraba.  
>Ed creía que le cerraría la puerta en la cara (de nuevo), le gritaría o se enojaría con el por escuchar sus conversaciones ajenas, mas sin embargo se quedo parado viendo como el azabache avanzaba hacia él.<p>

Sin embargo en vez de lo que el pequeño esperaba el Coronel le ofreció su mano enguantada con el símbolo alquímico grabado en el.

Al principio el rubio dudo pero luego tomo nervioso la mano enguantada del azabache con un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas.

–No deberías estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas niño, Ja, eso es algo que nunca se te quitara ¿No?-Dice soltando una risa recordando el cómo su rubio se entero de la misión que cambio sus vidas.

En esa misión fue donde ambos se dieron cuenta lo que sentían por el otro, hicieron nuevos amigos, aprendieron cosas nuevas, etc. Mas sin embargo no todo fue color de rosa, hubieron pleitos, celos (más de parte de él que del rubio, cosa que NUNCA admitiría), intentos (fallidos) de muerte, pero al final todo salió bien.

Esperaban volver el próximo año a Hogwarts, claro…Si podían volver a su tiempo.

El Coronel sienta al pequeño de dorados cabellos en sus piernas y mira como SU rubio le da una mirada furiosa.

–Vamos a investigar-Dice Edward con un notable enojo. ¿Qué demonios hacia Roy? Ese era Su lugar. Aunque técnicamente quien estaba sentado en las piernas del moreno era el pero… Solo EL en ese momento, ¡NO del pasado NI del futuro podían sentarse en las piernas de SU amado!

Trisha Elric comenzó a buscar a sus hijos mas no los encontró.

Se dirigió al despacho de Hohenheim debido a que escucho ruidos.

"Deberían de ser sus hijos y el apuesto hombre que apareció junto con Edward" pensó la castaña y sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa última idea de su mente. Ella era una mujer casada.

Cuando entro se sorprendió y miro enternecida la escena.

En la silla que daba a la ventana estaba el Coronel con el pequeño Ed dormido en sus piernas y recargado en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

eh tardado en actualizar debido a que me agarro la inspiración pero lo eh estado escribiendo en mi libretaa (que bonito pongo atención en clases no? xD) y pues me había dado flojera subir los capítulos a mi computadora pero ya tengo escrito el siguiente…bueno…la mitad xD espero subirlo prontoo n.n ya casi acabara el fic….

La mención de Hogwarts es de mi próximo fic (ya k termine este)

Se situara antes de estee y ya tengo una idea para el 3ro k será la continuación de este xD

Hime-Sora:

Hahaha si… es mas sencillo escribir…¿Creo? xD espero que este capitulo sea mas largo….en mi libreta se veía mas largo .-.

Caty6530:

MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu comentario! Me piñe cuando lo leii y me puse a buscar mas inspiración en mi cabeza xD espero

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi historia :$

Al contrario :$ gracias a ti por comentar n.n

Me despido

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

XOXO


	7. Capitulo 6

Mayor, Joven Mustang: Roy del pasado

Roy, Coronel, (Bastardo): Roy de 32

Edward, rubio: Edward 17

Pequeño rubio, Ed: Edward 8 (si alguien le dice: "Edward" al del pasado les pondré la aclaración entre paréntesis)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trisha Elric busco a su hijo mayor y lo encontró leyendo muy cerca del joven Mustang para su gusto.

–Buenos días ¿Señor Mustang? Soy Trisha Elric, mucho gusto-dice la castaña dándole la mano al azabache que se levanta para saludarla correctamente.

–Mucho gusto señora Elric, soy el Mayor Roy Mustang, gracias por dejarnos estar aquí mientras averiguamos la manera de que ellos puedan volver a su tiempo-Dijo de forma coqueta el joven azabache mientras le sonreía. "Es muy bonita" pensó para sí mismo.

– ¿Mayor? ¿Es usted militar?- Pregunto la castaña con un deje de incomodidad. Odiaba a los militares.

– ¿Señora Elric?-Dijo el Coronel llamando la atención de la castaña. Se levanto de la silla y deposito al pequeño con mucho cuidado.

–Dígame Trisha por favor-Dice sonriendo.

–Como le dije al momento de…que nos encontró, soy el Coronel Roy Mustang pero por favor dígame Roy. Espero que el ser parte de los "perros del ejercito" no le sea ningún inconveniente sueg….Trisha. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca estoy para ayudarle-Dijo el moreno besando con mucho cuidado y sosteniéndola durante un tiempo con una sonrisa coqueta la mano de la castaña quien se sonrojo.

El Mayor solo bufo y el rubio carraspeo para llamar la atención del Coronel y su madre.

–Ok, ¡DEJA DE COQUETEARLE A MI MADRE BASTARDO! ¡ELLA NO ES UNA DE TUS CONQUISTAS DE UNA SOLA NOCHE!-El rubio se encontraba bastante molesto. SU Roy le estaba coqueteando a SU madre y su madre NO sería una chica más en su lista negra. Lo único que quería hacer el Coronel era ponerle celoso, no lo lograría tan fácil… ¡A quien engañaba! ¡Se moría de celos de su madre!

– ¡Edward Elric! Respeta a tus mayores, ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre insultar a la gente?-La castaña estaba algo molesta y muy sonrojada.

–Que no debo hacerlo porque soy un niño bueno y educado y es malo insultar a la gente-Recito el rubio casi de memoria la oración y luego soltó un gruñido al oír la (melodiosa) risa de Mustang.

–No se preocupe señora Elric, digo…Trisha, estoy más que acostumbrado a escuchar los insultos de Edward, mas el de bastardo. Se podría decir que hasta me lo tomo ya como alago y no como insulto-Al decir esto el azabache fijo la mirada en el rubio causando un sonrojo en este y logro escuchar un "Muérete Mustang" de parte de él.

– ¡Edward! ¿Es cierto que insultas tan seguido al señor Mustang? …perdón, Roy-Trisha levanta una ceja poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mira al rubio un poco molesta. No le gustaba que sus hijos dijeran groserías ni insultos, mucho menos a una persona.

–Bueno si pero…es que el…yo… ¡EL ME DICE ENANO MICROSCÓPICO QUE PODRÍA SER APLASTADO POR UNA HORMIGA!-El rubio salta y agita los brazos haciendo un berrinche de forma exagerada.

–En realidad fullmetal, nunca te dije eso, yo te deci…-El moreno calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que había dicho el nombre militar de Edward.

– ¿Fullmetal? ¿Por qué fullmetal?-pregunto la castaña frunciendo el seño. No le gustaba ese apodo…sonaba tan…duro para un niño de 17 años.

–Mamá…hay algo que tengo que decirte-Al terminar la oración un brillo sale del sueño haciendo a todos retroceder.  
>Instintivamente la castaña y el moreno toman de la mano al rubio para tratar de protegerlo, se miran entre si y Trisha suelta un grito ahogado al sentir un frio extraño en la mano derecha del rubio.<p>

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 p.m.

En la casa Elric había un incomodo silencio.  
>Al parecer Trisha había olvidado el incidente de la mano fría de Edward al ver a un adolescente muy apuesto de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos miel aparecer frente a ella. Vestía unos jeans y una camiseta azul cielo manchada de barro.<br>El castaño estaba tendido en el piso.

– ¿Al? ¡Al! ¿Qué haces aquí?-El rubio se acerca al castaño y lo ayuda a levantarse, pero el castaño le da un leve golpe en la cara y lo toma del cuello de la camisa con una mirada molesta.

Los morenos y castaña se asombraron por la reacción del castaño, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar y decir algo, el castaño estrecho fuertemente a Edward.

– ¡Hermano! ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas! Me tenías MUY preocupado, ¡Winry casi se hace loca y Mei se puso histérica! Ya sabes, mujeres y hormonas-El castaño seguía hablando sin notar donde se encontraba, Edward estaba en shock y no podía responderle, le sorprendió ver a su hermano tan platicador, Alphonse siempre fue un poco serio.- Mei cree que será un niño, pero yo digo que será niña. ¿Te imaginas? Una pequeña niña castaña con ojos negros rasgados o…una niña de cabello negro con ojos miel o… ¡Edward estoy tan emocionado! Me pregunto cuando me darás un sobrino o sobrina eh-Al mueve las cejas de forma insinúate causando que Edward se sonroje- ¿Dónde está el Coronel? Quiero decirle que quiero un sob…-En ese momento el rubio por fin reacciono y le tapo la boca a su hermano antes de que dijera algo más.

–Al, hermano mira a tu alrededor y dime si este lugar se te hace conocido-El rubio miro nervioso al Coronel y luego dirigió su mirada al joven Mustang quien los miraba interrogante con una ceja levantada. Toma de forma discreta la mano del Coronel, acción que hace calmar un poco más sus nervios.

–Sí, ahora que lo dices se me hace muy conocido…Solo que no logro recordar. ¡Demonios! Tú crees que sea por la maldita ley de equiv…-El castaño cerro la boca de golpe y parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que no fuera su imaginación-¿Ma…má?-Al ver al rubio asentir Al salió corriendo en dirección a la castaña y la abraza. Trisha se sorprendió mas sin embargo le correspondió el abrazo y luego lo separo de ella poniendo ambas manos a los costados del castaño y deposita varios besos en las sonrosadas mejillas donde ahora muchas lágrimas caían con brusquedad.

El Coronel miraba enternecido la escena pero el Mayor sentía una incomodidad debido al momento íntimo que estaba ocurriendo frente a él debido a que hasta hace unas pocas horas había conocido a los Elric.  
>El Coronel busca al rubio que hasta hace unos pocos minutos había estado tomando su mano para encontrarlo frente a él uniéndose al abrazo familiar.<p>

Roy pensaba que su pequeño merecía vivir con su madre. Sufrió mucho desde el momento de su muerte y si Edward quería decirle a Trisha sobre su enfermedad para evitar su futura muerte, él no lo detendría, simplemente avisaría a su yo del pasado para evitar que el día prometido llegue; Esperaba que si Edward advertía a su madre, eso no cambiara la relación que ambos tendrían tiempo después ya que el rubio le tenía OBSESIONADO, lo amaba con locura.

–Alphonse, mira que grande estas, y eres tan apuesto. ¿Oí bien o seré abuela? Mi niño, tienes solo 16 años-Trisha no soltaba a sus hijos, algo le decía que algo estaba mal, solo tenía que ver las reacciones de sus hijos, tenía que recordar preguntarles.

–Si mamá, seré padre. Bueno…yo no quería tener….eso aun pero… ¡SOY DÉBIL!-El castaño se sonroja y se separa para observar mejor el rostro de su madre- Aun así no me arrepiento de nada, AMO a Mei y… ¡MEI! ¡ME MATARA!-Alphonse empieza a agitar los brazos diciendo cosas como "estará muy preocupada" "cuando me vea me va a matar" "¿¡porque a mí!" causando una pequeña risita en la castaña y la risa fuerte de los hombres presentes.

– ¿Y tú Edward? ¿Cuándo me darás un nieto? Tu hermano ya te ganó-La castaña hace sonrojar a su hijo mayor y causa una tos de parte del Coronel, cosa que no notó.

–Pues mamá, tal vez en 9 meses o menos, aun no es seguro pero…se presentan los síntomas-El rubio se sonroja y causa una sorpresa en Trisha y un pequeño (ok, GRAN shock) en el azabache.

– ¿Enserio? No me habías dicho que estabas casado Edward-La castaña regaña con una sonrisa al rubio quien se sonroja mas y se esconde su cara entre sus manos- Y dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada?-Al decir eso Edward se pone pálido y empieza a sudar frio. Si su madre supiera que el tenia preferencias de…otro tipo, quien sabe como reaccionaria.

–Pues en realidad, es un compromiso, pero si logramos volver nos casaríamos en dos meses. Pero cambiando el tema, Al ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-El rubio mira a su hermano que estaba con la mirada abajo, observando sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De seguro era porque Al sabia que Edward se casaría con Roy y no con una chica y se sentía culpable por no decirle a su madre la verdad, pero eso le correspondía a Edward y solo a Edward.

El castaño ya sabía sobre las sospechas de embarazo de Edward, cosa que ni siquiera el moreno sabia, aunque eso era obvio debido a la reacción de este al escuchar sobre el embarazo. El rubio le iba a decir sus sospechas el mismo día que aparecieron en otro año.

En cambio el azabache no salía de su asombro, ¿Por qué Edward no le dijo que tal vez estuviera embarazado? Si, suena raro, pero los hermanos Elric tenían un "don" que les permitiría embarazarse, condición que no le sería útil al castaño por obvias razones. Ahora otra de las preguntas que se hacia el moreno era ¿Cómo demonios no noto eso? ¡Podría ser padre! Eso le haría tan feliz, podría tener un niño con el rubio, sería tan lindo eso. Ya pensaba como se sentiría tenerlo en sus brazos. Intentaría no emocionarse, aún no era seguro, pero esperaba eso con ansias.

Alphonse empezó a hacer memoria, ¿Qué era lo último que hizo antes de desaparecer?- Pues…No lo recuerdo muy bien. Había ido a cómprale un pay de fresas a Mei, con eso de que tiene antojos a cada hora ¿no?, bueno iba caminando para la pastelería y vi un resplandor dorado que me llamo la atención, camine hacia el pero entre más me acercaba mas se alejaba. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el bosque y al querer regresar a la ciudad me tropecé, por eso estoy manchado de barro. Cuando caí al piso quise hacer alquimia para hacer crecer una montaña debajo de mí y poder saber donde estaba. Al poner las manos en el piso un círculo se activo y…desperté aquí-Al empezó a jugar con sus manos y se percato de la presencia del Roy joven- ¿Coronel? ¿Usted que hace aquí?

El coronel despertó de su pequeño (GRANDE) shock y le contesto al castaño–En realidad Alphonse, yo soy el Coronel Mustang, él es el Mayor Mustang. Ya que lo preguntas, es una historia muy interesante y… ¡EDWARD TE LO CONTARA!-El azabache empuja al rubio delante de él y se sonrojo.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que cuenta todo?-El rubio empezó a hacer berrinches pero se rindió- Bien, pues yo estaba caminando muy agusto cuando el Coronel me empezó a gritar que le había salido una cana, ¿Ya ves que esta viejo? –El coronel iba a reclamarle pero el rubio continuo- pues estaba a punto de decirle que estaba viejo cuando un rayo cayó debajo del árbol donde estábamos hablando y aparecimos aquí- El rubio soltó una risa y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa, era una historia tonta pero Edward no perdería la oportunidad de decirle viejo a Mustang.  
>El coronel estaba desconcertado. ¡Él no estaba viejo!- ¿A quién llamas viejo? ¡E-N-A-N-O! –dijo el Coronel de forma pausada y empezó a contar mentalmente hasta tres esperando la reacción del rubio.<p>

– ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE PARA VERLO TIENES QUE USAR UNA LUPA DE AUMENTO PARA VERLO Y AUN ASÍ SE VE PEQUEÑO!-El rubio hizo sus típicos berrinches moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada causando la risa de todos y causando también que el pequeño Ed, que dormía en la silla despertara.

–Preparare la comida, Al ¿Te importaría ayudarme?-La castaña le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo menor del futuro. Sonrisa que el castaño le respondió.

–Claro mamá, ¿Chicos les molesta si ayudo a mamá con la comida?-Todos negaron con la cabeza y salió de la habitación seguido de Trisha quien llevaba de la mano al pequeño Ed.

Al parecer Edward y Roy olvidaron la presencia del Roy del pasado y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema del embarazo.

–Edward, ¿Es cierto eso? Que tú…Bebé…9 meses…-Roy no podía formular oraciones completas. Sus ojos zafiro brillaban con tal emoción que hizo al rubio soltar una gran sonrisa.

–No lo sé Roy. Te lo iba a comentar ahora. Es que eh tenido nauseas al comer y pues…me había mandado hacer los análisis con el Dr. Knox y no tuve tiempo de leerlos, los traigo aquí, ¿lo leemos juntos?-El rubio estaba que moría de la emoción. Roy negó con la cabeza y tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos depositando suaves besos en su frente y mejillas; luego deposito un último beso en los labios del rubio que solo puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache. El beso se iba tornando más apasionado hasta que el joven Mustang se hizo notar.

– ¿Qué-Demonios-Pasa-Aquí? –Dijo el Mayor hablando pausadamente y con su rostro pálido. El ya sacaba sus conclusiones, era más que obvio la respuesta pero no pudo vitar formular la pregunta.

La pareja palideció y Edward se sonrojo. En cambio Roy simplemente recupero la compostura y se decidió a contestarse. Ni que lo fuera a juzgar; se estaría juzgando a sí mismo.

–Creo que es más que obvio, Edward y yo…Bueno…-El coronel quita los guantes izquierdos de él y del rubio para mostrarle al joven azabache los anillos de compromiso.

Eran unos anillos de oro blanco con letras doradas en la parte delantera que formaban la frase "Juntos x Siempre". Una frase un poco cursi para ellos pero lo que ambos sentían era amor.

Amor verdadero y del bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hime-Sora:

Si es algo confuso pero tratare de hacerlo más claro n.n que bueno que te guste la historia

Sakurita_Elric_Neko:

Muchas gracias n.n sobre la ortografía… es algo difícil porque el fic lo escribo en Word y muchas veces no sé porque pero no se me corrigen algunas palabras.-.

0Rei-Zero0:

Si de hecho saque la idea del viaje en el tiempo de una traducción xD mi lema es "si lees algo que te gusta busca mas sobre eso, si no hay escríbelo" como dije en el comentario de sakurita xD mi Word esta bien tonto y ps la verdad no me corrige muchas palabras :S

Nota Autora:

Quedan unos dos capítulos mas para el final del fic.

Ya tengo otro fic en la mente que será un crossover de FMA y Harry Potter y la verdad espero que lo sigan leyendo n.n

Oigan…me da pena pero como le hago para poner texto en negritas? Porque lo pongo por Word y si se publica con negritas pero lo que este en negritas queda pegado sin espacio y ps .-. quien me ayuda? xD


	8. Capitulo 7

–Creo que es más que obvio, Edward y yo…Bueno…-El coronel quita los guantes izquierdos de él y de él rubio para mostrarle al joven azabache los anillos de compromiso.

Eran unos anillos de oro blanco con letras doradas en la parte delantera que formaban la frase "Juntos x Siempre". Una frase un poco cursi para ellos pero lo que ambos sentían era amor.

Amor verdadero y del bueno.

–Pero…ustedes dos… ¡Son 14 años de diferencia! ¡Es tu subordinado! ¡USTEDES DOS SON HOMBRES! ¿Qué acaso eso es legal en Central? –El joven azabache no cavia de su asombro. El jamás imagino…Bueno, si lo imagino, pero nunca espero que su yo futuro tuviera una relación y más aun ¡Un compromiso! Con ese pequeño (y lindo) rubio.

– ¿Cuando la edad te ha importado? Tú bien sabes que tenemos…ambos gustos, es legal desde hace 5 años y si, es MI subordinado pero seré el futuro Führer así que…No me importa, además Edward dejara el ejército y…-Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar de hablar el rubio y el Mayor le interrumpieron con un grito que fue al mismo tiempo.

– ¿¡Qué!-Los dos más jóvenes miran con confusión y asombro lo ya mencionado por el Coronel, el morocho estaba asombrado porque con 32 años seria el próximo Führer, a él nunca le había gustado eso ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? En cambio el rubio estaba molesto y muy confuso sobre eso de que el dejaría el ejercito. Si era verdad que nunca le gusto el ejercito pero, ¿De qué viviría? Si Roy pensaba que se dedicaría al cuidado de su casa estaba loco. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir de viaje como para pasársela encerrado en una casa sin nada más que hacer que limpiar, cocinar y esperar a que el moreno se dignara a aparecer.

El Coronel levanto una ceja y miro confuso a la pareja que tenía delante imaginado lo que ambos pensaban. El no quería que Edward estuviera en el ejército, había mucho riesgo y si algo le llegara a pasar a su pequeño Ed, él moriría.

–Mira bastardo, si tú crees que me dedicare a cocinarte y todo eso que hacen las mujeres estas muy equivocado, soy un HOMBRE ¿ok? Además tú crees que sobreviviría estando encerrado en una casa todo el día hasta que el señor soy-el-mejor-y-tu-haces-lo-que-yo-digo aparezca estas MUY equivocado yo seguiré haciendo misiones y…-el rubio no pudo continuar porque el moreno lo callo con un beso, cosa que puso muy incomodo al joven Roy quien se dedico a mirar a otro lado y seguir pensando que fue lo que le hizo desear se Führer, eso era mucho trabajo y el era…Muy perezoso.

El beso empezó dulce y como siempre se fue tornando más apasionado, cuando el Roy más joven se decidió a interrumpirlos y volteo a verlos se sonrojo al verse a sí mismo en una situación tan…comprometedora.  
>El rubio estaba desabrochando los primero botones de la camiseta vino tinto del morocho mayor mientras que este se encontraba acariciando el abdomen bajo la camiseta negra del rubio quien ya se había sacado la gabardina roja y el chaleco negro. El joven morocho decidió que lo mejor era interrumpirlos debido a que si la señora Elric entraba y veía al Coronel y a su hijo besándose así…no quería ver lo que le haría al más adulto y a él mismo por el solo hecho de ser la misma persona.<p>

–No quiero interrumpirlos pero…Si la señora Elric vuelve nos matara a ambos-Dijo el azabache mirando preocupado al Coronel quien solo se dedico a acomodarse la camiseta, fulminarlo con la mirada, peinarse el cabello con los dedos y fulminarlo con la mirada.  
>En realidad el Mayor si quería interrumpirlos, no tanto por lo que él se había convencido de que si entraba Trisha los mataría, si no que era algo MUY incomodo ver a dos personas casi desnudándose y comiéndose a besos. (Más concretamente y algo que lo hacía más incomodo era el hecho de que era él dentro de 9 años y al que sería su prometido y en ese momento tenía solo 8 años)<p>

Edward, al escuchar lo que dijo el Mayor abrió los ojos asustado y se sonrojo. Empezó a trenzar de nuevo su cabello debido a que con el beso de Roy se despeino demasiado. Reacciono y recordó que se encontraba en la casa de su madre; si entraba su madre o su mini-yo y mini-Alphonse….estaba acabado. Si su madre se enteraría de su compromiso con Mustang, seria porque él se lo diría no porque ella los encontrara tragándose a besos.

Trisha Elric entró a la habitación causando que los tres hombres voltearan sorprendidos, pero en realidad quien se sorprendió fue ella al observar un brazo de automail en donde debería estar el brazo derecho de Edward. Trisha gritó causando que Edward palideciera y Alphonse llegara corriendo para saber el por qué del grito de su madre.

– ¡Edward! ¡Tu...Tu brazo! Hijo, ¿Qué te paso?-Trisha Elric corrió a abrazar a su hijo mayor con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Edward pensaba en cómo explicarle a su madre sobre lo que paso. El rubio agradecía que su hermano menor estuviera ahí. El podría ayudarle con la reacción de su madre cuando esta se enterara de la perdida de cuerpo de Al, de los homúnculos, y sobre todo…Su compromiso con el ya mencionado Coronel.

El joven morocho que no había observado el brazo mecánico del rubio mostro unos ojos desorbitados mientras miraba de forma interrogante al Coronel quien solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y darle una mirada de apoyo a su rubio.

–Mamá, es una larga historia y preferiría que habláramos de esto en privado. Tú, yo y Alphonse-El rubio salió poniéndose la gabardina roja e inmediatamente fue seguido por Alphonse y por Trisha quien se disculpo con los invitados.

La familia Elric se sentó debajo del árbol donde se encontraba el columpio que Hohenheim había hecho para sus hijos antes de irse.  
>Todos se miraban nerviosos. Los hermanos Elric por lo que iban a decir y la castaña por lo que se enteraría.<p>

–Bien, ¿Cómo empiezo? ¿Alphonse alguna idea?-Al ver la negativa del castaño el rubio suspiro y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior-Bien, seré directo. Mamá tu estas enferma ¿no es verdad?-La castaña se sorprendió y miro con confusión al rubio quien solo la tomo de las manos-Mamá, tu moriste cuando nosotros teníamos 10 y 9 años-Trisha se tapo la boca con asombro y lagrimas en los ojos. Abrazo a sus hijos y los tres comenzaron a llorar silenciosamente. Trisha se sentía tan culpable, había dejado a sus niños solos a tan temprana edad.  
>-Mamá, lo que sigue es algo fuerte, no te vayas a molestar-Edward lo miro de forma sarcástica como diciéndole "¿Enserio crees que no se molestara?"-Bien, si te molestaras, solo espero que puedas perdonarnos-Al suspiro y miro a su hermano como preguntando si debía continuar-Cuando tu moriste, conseguimos un maestro para que nos enseñara alquimia, su nombre es Izumi Curtis. Cuando volvimos a casa hicimos algo imperdonable.<p>

–Mamá, nosotros…-Trisha tomo las manos de sus hijos para que les fuera más fácil decirle lo que paso.

–Nosotros realizamos el tabú de la alquimia. Intentamos una transmutación humana -Continuo el castaño y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando gritos.

El rostro de Trisha Elric no tenia precio. Su rostro palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

–Además, al hacerlo la puerta tomo mi pierna izquierda-Trisha instantáneamente voltio su vista hacia la pierna de su hijo con terror-No te preocupes mamá, la recuperamos. Junto con el cuerpo de Alphonse.

Eso era lo más que podía aguantar la castaña, ¿Acaso Edward dijo el cuerpo de Alphonse? Trisha comenzó a sudar frio y simplemente abrazo a sus dos hijos sin poder soportar los sollozos que escapaban de su cuerpo

–Edward, ¿Acaso dijiste el cuerpo de Alphonse?-Trisha esperaba que sus oídos se equivocaran y Edward haya dicho otra cosa. Al ver al rubio negar Trisha empezó a llorar de forma incontenible-Pero… ¿Cómo?

– Cálmate mamá, déjanos terminar-Trisha miro con enojo a Edward pero se resigno a no decir nada. Quería saber que había pasado-Cuando Al perdió su cuerpo hice un circulo en la armadura que se encuentra en el estudio de Hohenheim, al hacerlo perdí mi brazo pero valió la pena ya que conseguí atar su alma en esa armadura-Edward miro a su hermano para pedirle ayuda y bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Le diría su relación con Mustang en ese momento.

–No recuerdo mucho de cuando fui una armadura, pero sí recuerdo que cuando mi alma volvió a este mundo lleve a Edward con Pinako y Winry. Poco después llegó el ahora Coronel Mustang-La mirada de Trisha de clavo en Edward al observar como este se comenzó a poner nervioso.

–El Coronel me ofreció entrar a la milicia-Antes de que Trisha pudiera empezar a gritar Edward le interrumpió. La castaña aun no podía creer que su pequeño niño hubiera hecho eso. Abrazo a Edward y Alphonse y los incito a hablar-Acepte mamá, me convertí en el alquimista estatal más joven de la historia. Entre teniendo doce años, pero lo hice solo para realizar investigaciones sobre la piedra filosofal y recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Nunca vendí mi arma al ejercito mamá, no mate personas, a las únicas "personas" que dañe fueron a los homúnculos o quimeras-La mirada de Trisha se mostro confundida y Al continuo.

–Eran siete homúnculos, los siete pecados capitales: Lujuria, Codicia, Gula, Ira, Orgullo, Envidia, Pereza. Matarlos no fue tarea sencilla. El Coronel mato a Lujuria y Envidia…Bueno, El Coronel iba a incinerar a Envidia pero Edward lo detuvo y el mismo Envidia se suicido por unas palabras que le dijo Edward.

–Lo detuve porque no quería que viviera encerrado en su propio odio. Es una buena persona y comprendo que haya querido vengar a Hughes, su mejor amigo, pero la venganza no es buena-Edward bajo la mirada y mas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos-Padre, era el primer homúnculo, el creador de los demás. Mamá yo se que tu sabes que Hohenheim es inmortal, fue a causa de Padre, ahora está muerto-Trisha iba a hablar pero Edward la interrumpió-Mamá-Su voz se rompió y mas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro causando que Trisha lo abrazara con fuerza-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte, por favor no me odies.

–Hijo, Edward mírame a los ojos-El rubio obedeció y miro los ojos de su madre quien lo miraba con ternura-Mi amor, nunca podría odiarte.

–Mamá, el Coronel Mustang y yo…-Trisha miro al rubio incitándolo a que continuara. Edward se quito el guante izquierdo y se lo mostro a la castaña quien solo abrió los ojos y labios con mucha sorpresa-Mamá…Roy y yo nos vamos a casar-el rubio sintió nervios y miedo al ver el pálido y mudo rostro de Trisha.

–Edward, debes estar bromeando, el…tú… ¡No! ¡Él es un hombre! ¡Y además quien sabe cuántos años es mayor que tú!-Trisha estaba muy molesta y sorprendida. ¡Su hijo mayor se iba a casar con un hombre!

–Mamá no es por ponerme grosero pero esta no es tu decisión. No te pedía permiso, solo quería que lo supieras ¡y es sólo catorce años mayor que yo! Hohenheim es como…400 años mayor que tú…-El rubio pensó las palabras que le iba a decir a su madre y cuando las encontró levanto su rostro mirando directamente a los ojos a la castaña-Mamá, no te pido que aceptes a Roy, solo que no me odies-La voz de Edward se quebró y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

-Pero Edward, ¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que pronto podría ser abuela, ¿Estas pensando adoptar? –Edward se sonrojo y Trisha miro molesta a Al quien palideció.

El rubio comenzó a sudar frio y dijo con voz audible:  
>–Mamá, por alguna extraña razón tengo la condición de poder embarazarme, imagino que es por alguna alteración genética causada por la piedra filosofal de Hohenheim cuando…bueno…tú sabes, te embarazaste-Edward se sonrojo y miro a Alphonse- Puede ser por eso o por alguna alteración causada al pasar por la puerta de la verdad tantas veces ya que Al también puede embarazarse, cosa que no le servirá mucho-Trisha proceso las palabras dichas por su hijo mayor y capto un pequeño detalle…<p>

– ¿¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TÚ Y ESE HOMBRE HAN TENIDO RELACIONES!-La voz de Trisha temblaba y rogaba una respuesta negativa.  
>Edward sabía la respuesta que su madre esperaba pero no le podía mentir.<p>

-Yo…creo que estoy embarazado-Edward baja la cabeza y Trisha quedo un momento en shock. Cuando reacciono se levanto y corrió a la casa con toda la determinación de golpear a ese hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su hijo.

Edward imaginó las intenciones de la castaña y salió corriendo para evitar que su madre lastimara a Roy.

Trisha Elric entró furiosa a la casa y fue directo al estudio de Hohenheim. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad causando el sobresalto por parte de los dos azabaches y se iba acercando con furia al Coronel quien imagino lo que había pasado y lo que iba a pasar pero no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego y cuando los abrió observo al rubio que había tomado con delicadeza la mano de la castaña.

Roy podía observar la mirada de odio de Trisha y la mirada apenada de Edward, su mirada era de tristeza.

–Mamá, por favor no lo lastimes. Golpéame a mi pero no a Roy, el no tuvo la culpa de nada. El corazón no elige a quien amar-Lagrimas escurrían furiosamente del rostro de Edward y Trisha. Roy se sintió culpable de que la madre de su amado estuviera tan furiosa, aunque no podría culparla.

– ¡Suéltame Edward! ¡Voy a matar a ese hombre! ¿¡Cómo demonios se atreve a tocar a mi hijo!-Trisha dejo de forcejear y se soltó del brazo de Edward, quien se puso frente al azabache que miraba con culpa a su rubio.

–Déjala Edward, me lo merezco-Roy quiso mover al rubio quien lo miro molesto y le golpeo el brazo con fuerza.

–No Roy. Mamá, por favor discúlpame pero no lo lastimes… ¡Yo lo amo!-Trisha miro con reproche a Edward y salió corriendo dejando a un destrozado Edward, un culpable Mustang y un confundido Mayor.

El joven azabache se sintió incomodo y que si él estuviera en el lugar de Trisha desearía a esa persona lejos de su casa, así que decidió irse a dormir a su hotel y volver al día siguiente a seguir investigando. El Coronel quería irse con él pero no podía dejar a su rubio solo y triste después de que por su culpa Edward se encontraba así.

Hohenheim había partido antes de que Trisha fuera a hablar con sus hijos y no se despidió de nadie más que Trisha ya que probablemente eso le haría sentir peor. Solo el pequeño Alphonse supo de que su padre había estado ahí pero decidió callar ya que Edward parecía tenerle un odio a su padre y si se enteraba que había estado ahí y se había largado se hubiera puesto histérico.

Alphonse se dedico a cuidar a los pequeños Elric debido a que su madre estaba muy alterada. Preparo algo de cenar para él, su madre y los niños del pasado y supuso que la pareja no quería comer. Aun así les preparo algo y se los dejo en la cazuela para que lo calentaran si sentían hambre.

Edward sollozaba en el pecho de Roy quien se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello, la espalda y decirle cursilerías para hacerle sentir mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hime-Sora:

Qué bueno que ya le entendiste xD la verdad es que si es confuso pero se me hace que poner el joven Roy o derivados suena raro xD

Sakurita_Elric_neko:

Debo admitir que el primer capítulo, o bueno el inicio lo soñé y cuando paso mis sueños al Word para alguna historia hago un asco xD no se describirlos y como temo que se me olviden los escribo rápido.  
>ahahaha de verdad que intentare corregir las faltas lo mejor posible n.n<p>

Natasha .Potter. Namikaze  
>si adoro a Al ¿y como no llevarlo? Tiene derecho a ver a su madre n.n lo sé el RoyEd es lo mejor (L) por lo menos a mi me tiene OBSESIONADA<p>

Nota:

Falta menos para el fin del fic, se puede decir que ya lo tengo casi terminado, faltan 2 capítulos más.  
>El próximo capítulo será más largo, con decirles que son 7 paginas de Word ;)<p>

Al terminar este fic, como ya eh mencionado, espero crear un crossover de Harry potter y espero que sigan leyendo los fics n.n

XOXO

A. Mustang -Elric


	9. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece (¡ojala fuera mío! Seria 100% RoyEd :$) solo lo tome prestado de su autora Hiromu Arakawa  
>Pareja: Roy &amp; Edward<p>

Disfruten el capitulo n.n

Edward se encontraba sollozando en el pecho de Roy mientras que este se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello y espalda mientras le decía cursilerías para hacerle sentir mejor.

Odiaba ver a su niño así, y más por su culpa.

Pensó, ¿Que podía decirle para que olvidara su dolor? y se le ocurrió lo más tonto que podía decir, pero que sabía que le haría hacer algún berrinche, sonrojarse o alguna otra cosa.

–Ed, sé que no es el momento pero te extraño-Edward miro confundido a Roy y este le contesto con una sonrisa-Tus besos-Dijo depositando un dulce beso en los labios del rubio-Tus abrazos-Roy apretó mas al rubio contra su cuerpo causando un suspiro por parte de ambos-Tus caricias-Dijo el morocho comenzando a acariciar el abdomen del rubio y comenzó a abajar la mano pero se detuvo con una risa antes de llegar a la entrepierna de Edward.

– ¡Eres un pervertido Mustang! –La pareja comenzó a reír y Edward se abrazó de Roy con más fuerza escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello del morocho inhalando el embriagador aroma de su colonia.

Trisha escuchó el grito del rubio, y como este lo dijo en tono molesto fue dispuesta a golpear a Roy debido a que creía que el moreno quería abusar de su hijo, pero al llegar escucho las risas de la pareja y decidió quedarse fuera del estudio y escuchar la conversación.

–Así me amas pequeño – Roy miro a Edward quien se sonrojó y lo miro molesto.

– ¿¡A quien llamas pequeño! – El morocho rió y recibió un golpe de parte del rubio con su brazo derecho.

– ¡Hey! Tienes un brazo fuerte –Roy se acerco seductoramente a la oreja del rubio y le susurro de forma coqueta mientras apretaba el cuerpo del rubio – Tu eres mi pequeño Edward. Mi pequeño de cabellos dorados – Roy depositó un beso en la cabeza del rubio – Te Amo Edward – Trisha acerco la mirada a la puerta y vio como su hijo y "ese hombre" se miraban con amor y un vacio se presentó en su estomago con culpa.

– ¿Ya te vas a poner cursi? – Edward rió y miró a Roy quien lo miraba "ofendido" y recargo su nariz en la pálida mejilla del morocho depositando muchos besos cortos en ella.

– Vamos Ed, no son cursilerías, es la verdad – Edward rodo los ojos y besó a Roy, imagen que a Trisha incomodó debido a la pasión con la que ellos dos se besaban – Ed, sonríe –Edward lo miro confundido y Roy continuo hablándole con una sonrisa – Amor, es tu madre, ella no te puede odiar…. A mí me puede odiar pero no a ti, agradece que no se comportara como mi padre al enterarse – Edward frunció el seño y miró molesto a Roy.

– ¡Tu padre casi te mata a golpes! No sé cómo lo dices tan calmado –Roy se encogió de hombros y Edward sollozó – ¿Pero y si me odia? No podría soportarlo Roy – El morocho abrazó a Edward y el rubio recargó su cara en el hombro del moreno.

–Edward no digas tonterías, tu madre te ama, un padre no podría odiar a su hijo –Roy se quedo pensativo y le sonrió a Edward – Podría hablar con ella… Digo, no es que sea el mejor partido pero….- Edward le interrumpió con una risita maliciosa.

–Sí, lo sé… Serás viejo, un bastardo, mujeriego, incansable… si sabes a lo que me refiero, además….-Edward se cayó debido a la molesta mirada del azabache y solo rió – Sabes que te amo así… ¡Anciano!

–Oh, calla ENANO – Antes de que Edward pudiera comenzar su berrinche Roy lo besó de forma apasionada metiendo su mano bajo la playera negra del rubio.

Trisha se cubrió la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos. Su bebe…. Trato de borrar la última imagen y se concentro en lo que su niño había dicho. Ella jamás podría odiarlo.  
>Le pediría una disculpa al día siguiente…. Pero también tenía que hablar con ese hombre y asegurarse de que en verdad quería a su hijo y no solo quería jugar con él.<p>

Cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada a su despacho se encontró con una imagen que la hizo quedarse helada y sentir un frio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Edward estaba sentado en las piernas de Roy, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno y besándose con pasión. Pero antes de que Trisha pudiera interrumpirlos (Y matar a Roy) la pareja se separó con las respiraciones agitadas.

–Si tu madre nos viera, estoy seguro de que me hubiera matado –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa a lo que la castaña frunció el sueño ya que Roy no se había equivocado, moría de ganas de matarlo pero decidió seguir escuchando – Creo que tu estas igual de acuerdo conmigo sobre eso ¿No? Y sobre que hay que calmarnos – Roy levanto la ceja y dirigió una mirada lujuriosa a la entrepierna del rubio que ya estaba muy despierta.

– ¡PERVERTIDO! – Edward tapo los ojos zafiro del moreno y comenzó a reír – ¿Qué tal si checamos esos análisis? Quiero saber si tendré un mini-Roy – El moreno rió y Edward lo miró feo – No me importa lo que pienses bastardo, si es niño se llamara Roy y punto.

–Vaya, suenas como toda una madre – Roy le quito los análisis de la mano al rubio y lo miro con ternura – Bien, se llamara Edward Roy y no repliques enano –Edward se cruzo de brazos y el azabache lo besó – ¿y si es niña?

Edward sonrió  
>– Tendrás el gran privilegio de elegirle un nombre, pero el otro será Trisha ¡Y no me importa si no quieres! Pelee mucho con Al para conseguir el nombre… aunque perdí…pero aun así le pondré Trisha.<p>

Roy miró divertido al rubio quien se cruzó de brazos molesto

– Me encanta – Besó los labios de Edward que se quedo con la boca abierta.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus ojos se humedecieron, su Edward le pondría su nombre a su futura hija.  
>Lo que más le sorprendió fue que el moreno acepto muy fácil el nombre, incluso parecía que le agrado la idea.<p>

– ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver los papeles! – Edward se abalanzó sobre Roy intentando conseguir los papeles ante la divertida mirada del morocho.

–Calma Ed, ¿Quieres que lo lea yo o los quieres leer tú? –Edward miró indeciso a Roy, y Trisha comenzó a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo, quería saber si su niño tendría algún embarazo.

–Léelos tú… ¡Pero rápido! – El rubio empezó a saltar en su lugar y miraba ansioso a Mustang que cada vez se ponía más serio y con ello la gran sonrisa de Edward desapareció- ¿Y bien?

–Edward tu…–Suspiro – Salió negativo – El rostro del rubio estaba serio y se podía observar una gran decepción en sus ojos a lo que Roy tomo sus manos mirándolo preocupado – No te has estado alimentando bien ¿Verdad? –Edward negó y Roy empujo el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo con brusquedad abrazándolo fuertemente – Las nauseas deben ser por eso… ¿Edward? Mi amor… ¿Estás bien? Edward seguía en shock y Roy separó el cuerpo del rubio tomando los hombros de este con sus manos y sosteniéndolo frente a él.

–Estoy bien Roy, no te preocupes, es solo que… Esperaba…. Olvídalo, habrán mas oportunidades –Edward se recargó en el pecho de Roy, inhalo el perfume del morocho y puso su mano humana en su vientre.

Trisha decidió dejarlos solos sintiendo una gran culpa por espiar a su hijo y se retiró a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos cabellos castaños se observaban correr por toda la casa Elric en busca de un rubio de cabellos largos.

El pequeño Alphonse Elric estaba buscando a su hermano mayor del futuro, quería preguntarle tantas cosas sobre el futuro, cosas que su yo del pasado no quería decirle, por lo que buscaba a su hermano ya que aunque el rubio no quisiera decirle nada, era tan distraído que terminaría diciéndole algo.

El pequeño castaño entró sonriendo al despacho y se encontró con una tierna escena.

Edward estaba dormido en el pecho de Roy quien lo abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza.

Al no quería despertar al rubio pero la curiosidad lo mataba y empezó a sacudir con delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de Edward quien abrió sus ojos dorados y vio con una sonrisa adormilada a su hermano quien se sonrojó al ver que el moreno de ojos zafiro también despertó.

– ¿Qué ocurre Al? –El pequeño castaño salió corriendo y Edward intento levantarse con una risa pero la mano de Roy no soltaba sus cintura de forma posesiva – Roy –El moreno sonrió coquetamente pero al ver la mirada molesta de Edward lo soltó.

–No te enojes conmigo… amor –Roy movió las pestañas de forma coqueta causando un sonrojo y una risa en Edward quien volteo la cabeza para evitar la penetrante mirada de Roy.

El rubio aun no estaba acostumbrado a los apodos "cursis" como él los llamaba por lo que siempre que el moreno le decía uno él se sonrojaba.

–Iré con mini-Al y tratare de hacer tu desayuno, mientras tu sigue holgazaneando como siempre "bebé" – El rubio rio ante la mirada de incredulidad de Mustang y se levantó del suelo, pero antes de salir recibió una palmada en el trasero por parte de Roy quien lo miraba divertido y lujuriosamente a lo que Edward le contesto con un gesto grosero con el dedo, luego rió junto con el Coronel y salió del estudio sonrojado.

El rubio buscó por toda la casa a su hermanito y cuando lo encontró se recargo en la pared asustando al pequeño al hablar.

– ¿Para que querías despertarme Al? –El castaño se sonrojó y Edward lo miró con ternura.

–Yo… Lo siento hermano, es que…quería saber cosas del futuro y yo… ¿Con quién me casare? – El castaño soltó de repente por lo que Edward se sorprendió y luego comenzó a reír.

– ¿Tan pequeño y ya te gustan las niñas? Se supone que a tu edad las niñas te dan asco – Edward rió de nuevo y miró a Alphonse– Tal vez tu yo del futuro no me perdone el que te diga pero creo que tienes derecho, después de todo no lo recordaras. Su nombre es Mei Chang, es una chica adorable aunque… –El recuerdo de cuando la niña conoció a Edward le vino a la mente y recordó la decepción de la pequeña al ver a un Edward más bajo de lo que esperaba y lanzo un gruñido - ¡Esa niña! – Pero luego recordó cuando su hermano y Mei le pidieron que sea el padrino de su hijo o hija aunque la chica tuviera solo un mes de embarazo.  
>Edward sonrió y se alegro al recordar que su hermano y su prometida lo aceptaron cuando descubrieron las preferencias de Edward.<p>

–Y…uhm… ¿El señor que estaba en el estudio de papá es tu novio? – Edward se sonrojó de golpe y el castaño continuo – ¿Y eres feliz con él? Porque si no, conocerá que tan malo es Alphonse Elric cuando dañan a alguien que quiero.

Edward rió y se sintió como una adolescente donde su hermano mayor le defendía protectoramente del chico con quien sale, solo que él no era una adolescente, ni siquiera era mujer. Y quien lo defendía protectoramente no era su hermano mayor, si no su hermano menor… y de 5 años.

–No te preocupes Al, si el bast…Si Roy me hace daño yo mismo me encargo de golpearlo –Edward miró sonriente a su hermano y le sacudió el cabello –Al, ¿Qué te parecen waffles para desayunar? –El castaño sonrió feliz y fue a su habitación a despertar a Ed y al Alphonse del futuro causando una risa de parte de Edward quien se dirigió a la cocina.

Trisha Elric bajo las escaleras al oler un dulce aroma y se dirigió a la cocina, deberían ser Edward o Alphonse. Sintió culpabilidad y se apresuro a llegar y vio al rubio sonreírle débilmente.

–Edward, hijo… –El rubio sintió nervios y volteo a ver a la castaña quien lo miraba con una sonrisa – ¿Sabes cocinar? – El rubio asintió – Te diré un secreto para los waffles que yo se que son tus favoritos de desayuno, agrégale un poco de vainilla y un toque de canela, veras que te quedan muy ricos. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

–Pues, eh viajado mucho y con mi apetito debí aprender a cocinar por si en la noche en los hoteles me daba hambre, además… -El rubio dudo si mencionar al azabache pero decidió arriesgarse – Roy odia cocinar así que cuando estoy de humor le preparo comida, cuando hace algo que me molesta lo obligo a que prepare su propia comida, cosa que es un castigo para el porqué la verdad, cocina horrible –El rubio espero alguna reacción molesta por la mención de Roy pero Trisha solo sonrió.

–Edward yo…Te debo una disculpa, no debí reaccionar así, es solo que…. Yo siempre creí que tú y Winry…-Edward no se sorprendió ante la mención de su amiga de la infancia y solo le dio una mirada triste a su madre.

–Mamá, no te disculpes, no te puedo culpar…el saber que tu hijo mayor es homosexual no debe ser fácil, menos el saber que se va a casar y sobre Winry ella y yo lo intentamos pero no funciono, ahora sale con un chico llamado Russell –Trisha sonrió y abrazo a su hijo fuertemente.

–Hijo, lamento no estar el día de tu boda… ¿Puedo ver el anillo? –El rubio sonríe y extiende su brazo izquierdo retirando anteriormente su guante y la castaña observo el grabado – ¿Juntos por siempre? Espero por su bien que lo cumpla. ¿Dónde está tu prometido? Me gustaría hablar con él.

– ¿No lo mataras verdad? No quiero quedar viudo antes de tiempo –Dijo el rubio bromeando – Esta en el estudio de Hohenheim. ¿No quieres desayunar antes?

–No hijo, aun no. Primero quiero hablar con el Coronel y no te preocupes no lo matare, te lo devolveré sano y salvo.

Trisha se dirigió al estudio y al entrar encontró al Coronel leyendo un texto de Hohenheim cabeceando con sueño.

– ¿Coronel Mustang?-El moreno se sobresalto y se puso nervioso.

–Señora Elric, yo….-Roy estaba muy nervioso, sabia lo impulsivo que era Edward cuando estaba molesto, y si Hohenheim era calmado quería decir que saco ese carácter de Trisha. Roy trago saliva, si Ed era temible cuando estaba molesto no quería saber cómo era Trisha molesta– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Coronel, quiero saber algo –Roy volvió a tragar saliva- Cuando nos conocimos parecía que usted me coqueteo, o por lo menos eso pensó mi hijo. Mi pregunta es ¿Le coquetea a todas las mujeres o solamente a la madre de su prometido? –El rostro de Trisha era de molestia y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

–Pues vera señora Elric…Espero no se moleste por mi respuesta pero sinceramente adoro ver a Edward celoso, se ve tan adorable – Roy se sonroja ¿Él había dicho eso? ¡Demonios! Se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi.

–Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba pero bueno… ¿Usted en verdad ama a mi hijo o solo juega con él? ¿Por qué a él? Usted no parece un hombre con gustos…de su mismo sexo –Trisha se incomodó pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Roy no contesto y se quedó pensando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía por su rubio.

–Yo…Mire señora, yo amo con todo mi corazón a su hijo, aunque suene raro o cursi pero…Siento una atracción y gusto por ambos géneros, eh salido con más mujeres de lo que cualquier hombre normal debería de salir. Mi reputación no es algo que me enorgullezca –Añadió el morocho al ver el rostro molesto y preocupado de Trisha- Entre todas esas mujer nunca Salí con ningún hombre pero cuando vi a Edward….Supe que él era diferente. El logro algo que ninguna mujer logro en mis 32 años de vida y….no se vaya a asustar pero desde que mire a su hija hace siete años algo en el me hechizo. Nunca vi un chico tan valiente, inteligente, independiente y atractivo. Sus orbes doradas me hipnotizaron y le puedo asegurar que desde que entro a la milicia con la intención de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano no hubo ningún momento donde no velara su seguridad o donde no supiera donde estaba, bueno, en realidad si hubo una ocasión… cuando por primera vez no supe donde estaba temía su muerte. Yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por él y no se preocupe, nunca le haría daño a Edward lamentablemente una vez lo hice y me arrepiento totalmente-El moreno suspiro nervioso y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior- ¿Algo más que quiera o necesite saber señora Elric?

Trisha escucho atenta las palabras de Roy, quería saber cuando había lastimado a su hijo pero pensó que eso sería mejor que se lo preguntara a Edward.  
>Se quedó pensando en silencio durante unos minutos ante la atenta mirada nerviosa de Roy Mustang y Trisha Elric tomo una decisión.<p>

–Les deseo lo mejor Coronel –Roy sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y sus ojos zafiro brillaron con emoción- ¡Pero! Si hace algo para dañar a mi niño, no crea que porque yo ya no esté en ese mundo no pagara las consecuencias –La castaña camino hacia la puerta- Si gusta desayunar Edward preparo waffles, ¿Sabe señor Mustang? Debería aprender a cocinar. Ah y una última cosa. Usted llamo a mi hijo fullmetal, quiero saber por qué.

–Cuando un alquimista se une al ejercito se le da un segundo nombre, el de Edward es fullmetal, es algo irónico; el ex Führer tenía "sentido del humor" el mío es fuego por si se lo pregunta. Roy Mustang el alquimista de fuego –Dijo Roy orgulloso de su nombre de alquimista.

– ¿Fuego? –Sin más la castaña salió de la habitación y Roy suspiró con una sonrisa, había sobrevivido no podía creerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roy se quedó leyendo y salió a comer algo unos minutos después, amaba la comida de su rubio pero pensó tomar en cuenta el consejo de Trisha y aprender a cocinar.  
>Al llegar a la cocina escucho las voces de su pequeño y su nueva suegra.<p>

– ¿Y por qué viajabas tanto? Debe haber sido divertido, yo siempre quise ir a Briggs por raro que suene pero amo la nieve –Edward se sorprende, eso era algo que nunca había sabido de su madre.

–Yo prefiero el fuego -Trisha soltó una risa y se alegro de haber preguntado el nombre militar de Edward ya que por eso se entero del nombre militar del Coronel.

– ¿Fuego eh? –Roy levantó una ceja y el rubio se sonrojó causando la risa de Roy- No sabía eso Edward.

–Cállate idiota, también me gusta mucho el agua –Roy se cruzo de brazos y Trisha pensaba en que no sabía cómo tenían una relación tan grande como para llegar a una boda con tantos insultos de parte del rubio-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así mamá? –Edward hizo un puchero causando que Roy lo viera enternecido ya que el labio inferior de Edward sobresalía causándole al moreno unas tremendas ganas de besarlo.

La castaña se percato de la mirada del Coronel y decidió dejarlos solos unos minutos…Solo unos minutos no quería que pasara nada más.  
>Se levantó de la mesa dejando la loza en la cocina y le sonrió al Coronel.<p>

–Llamaré a los chicos para que vengan a desayunar, te salieron deliciosos los waffles cariño, Provecho Coronel Mustang-La castaña besó la frente de Edward y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

–Sobreviviste-El rubio le sonrió a su amado a lo que Roy también sonrió levantándose de la mesa con los brazos extendidos mientras que Edward le correspondió el abrazo gustoso y cuando estaban a punto de besarse un carraspeo los interrumpió y voltearon nerviosos a la dirección de donde vino el carraspeo para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Alphonse.

–Hermano, Coronel, no es que quiera interrumpirlos pero si mama los ve así estoy seguro de que Edward se queda viudo antes de la boda –Roy palideció y Edward miró con risa la expresión de su amado quien se dedico a tomar un sorbo del café que Edward le había preparado –Además, Coronel usted no puede morir aun, ¡primero quiero un sobrino! –Aquella declaración del castaño causo que Roy Mustang se ahogara con el café.

–Cálmate Roy, Al el desayuno está listo, ¿Dónde están mi mini-yo y tu mini-tú? –Alphonse señalo la puerta del baño y Edward rio divertido a lo que el azabache se confundió – Te diré si prometes no burlarte…Siempre que en las mañanas no nos queríamos despertar mamá nos castigaba bañándonos antes de desayunar y no nos dejaba salir a jugar con el pretexto de que "Estábamos limpios y si salíamos nos íbamos a ensuciar"-Roy se rió burlonamente y Edward lo miró feo, luego el moreno se cayó y se quedo pensando-Roy, si piensas lo que pienso…¡Eres un pervertido!

Al se sonrojó y se sentó de forma silencio mientras la pareja se peleaba con frases como "yo no pensé nada" "pervertido" "¿yo que hice?" "Así te amo idiota" "Te amo" "Bastardo pervertido"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El desayuno paso de forma divertida, todos reían y elogiaban el "gran" desayuno preparado por Edward.

– ¿No gustas un poco de leche Edward? –Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose al pequeño rubio quien lo miró molesto.

– ¿¡INSINÚAS QUE SOY TAN ENANO POR NO TOMAR LECHE! –Roy rió, su niño siempre seguiría igual.

–Edward Elric, discúlpate con el señor Mustang-Todos los mayores e incluso el pequeño Alphonse estaban divirtiéndose por la escena y veían divertidos la forma de que el niño y el adulto se llevaban ahora ya que aunque el rubio insultara a Roy, ellos dos terminarían juntos.

–Pero mamá, el me dijo que soy muy enano para mi edad –Trisha rió y el Edward del futuro miró molesto a Mustang.

– ¡ROY MUSTANG! ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES TAN ENANO POR NO TOMAR LECHE! ¡Discúlpate con mi mini-yo! –Dijo el rubio bastante molesto dándole un golpe con su brazo derecho en la cabeza al moreno que comenzó a ver muchas estrellas bailando alrededor de su cabeza.

– ¡Oh Edward! Eso duele, ¿Por qué usaste el brazo derecho?-El castaño se sobó la cabeza y miró con un puchero al rubio- Nunca cambiaras ¿No? –Roy ríe y mira al Ed del pasado- Lo siento Edward, no quería decir eso-Ambos rubios sonríen pero borran sus sonrisas al escuchar hablar de nuevo al azabache-Pero si te hace sentir mejor…–Edward comenzó a gritar acompañado en su berrinche con mini-Edward causando la risa de todos en la mesa.

Unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta principal causando que todos dejaran de reír de golpe.

–Debe ser el Mayor Mustang, ¡Yo abro!-El rubio se levantó de prisa causando un bufido de parte del Coronel quien fue mirado de forma divertida por el castaño.

– ¿Celoso Coronel? – Todos, incluso el pequeño Alphonse miraron divertidos al morocho quien volteo la mirada sonrojado.

– ¿De qué hablaban? ¡Quiero saber! –Ed se molesto y comenzó a jalar el brazo de Trisha quien lo abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward se arreglo el cabello y puso una mano en la perilla, "¡Que estupidez! ¿Me arregle para él?" Edward se sacudió la cabeza y saco esa idea de su mente abriendo la muerta con una sonrisa coqueta.

–Hola Mayor, pase – Dijo el rubio moviéndose de la puerta para dejar pasar al morocho quien se sonrojo y miro los ojos dorados de Edward con sus profundos ojos zafiro.

–Buenos días Edward, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas…si no te molesta – El rubio negó y salió con el joven azabache al jardín causando una pequeña sonrisa en el Roy más joven – Mira, creo que deberías llamarme Roy, después de todo… El llamarme por mi nombre no es lo único que parece has hecho- El azabache sonrió y acercó seductoramente sus labios a los del rubio quien sonrió nervioso –Si mi yo del futuro está contigo es por algo, ¿te molestaría si yo…Te besara?- Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro y de pronto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hime –Sora:

¿Qué no viste? Que pena pero es que no entendí xD  
>RoyEd por siempre :')<p>

Natasha .Potter .Namikaze:  
>Hahaha no se ve todos los días pero ¿Quien no se enojaría si el bombón de Mustang le coquetea y luego descubre que era para celar a su hijo? xD ok no fue por eso pero… xD<p>

Pobre joven Mustang xD pero teme que su yo del futuro lo incinere.-. Aunque tal vez ya perdió el miedo ;) quien sabe porque lo digo 8-)

Al siempre tan servicial :) lo adoro n.n

Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic n.n de verdad espero que sigas leyendo mis próximos fics :)

Tengo en mente dos

Uno seria el próximo que haga y contaría la historia de Roy y Edward antes de este fic será un crossover con Harry Potter

Y el otro seria la continuación xD

Los hubiera puesto en orden pero… Se me ocurrió hasta ya avanzado el fic :$

Hasta el próximo capitulo

XOXO  
>A. Mustang-Elric<br>Pd: Juraría que era más largo.-. Estúpido Word! Las apariencias engañan.-.


	10. Capitulo 9

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro cuando de pronto sus labios se juntaron.

Edward podía sentir la lengua del Mayor saboreando sus labios y pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que el rubio le concedió gustoso.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban recorriendo cada rincón de ambas bocas; Las manos de Roy recorrieron la espalda de Edward mientras las manos de este sostenían la cara de Mustang para evitar la separación del beso, separación que llego segundo después por falta del aire.

Se separaron lo suficientemente a tiempo para observar unos fríos ojos zafiro mirándolos molestos.

**–Hola Roy, debo decir que me sorprende la experiencia que tenias sobre los besos desde tan temprana edad, no por nada eres o eras el hombre más mujeriego de central ¿no? –** Roy lo miró furioso a lo que Edward se cruzo de brazos de forma divertida **– Vamos Roy, no estarás celoso ¿O sí?-** Edward miró burlonamente al coronel quien le respondió con un gruñido**- ¿El gran Roy Mustang celoso? Y de sí mismo. Vamos Roy sabes que te amo, entremos que tenemos mucho que investigar.**

El rubio entró dejando atrás a los dos morochos donde el Coronel miraba al más joven con odio, Edward salió de nuevo causando que ambos Mustang voltearan hacia él.

**–Vamos entren –**Edward miró de forma molesta a los morochos quienes decidieron obedecer al rubio.  
>Al entrar Edward se dirigió al estudio de Hohenheim con ambos azabaches traes él.<p>

**–Al, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a investigar? –**Alphonse asintió y entro seguido por los mini-Elric y Trisha al estudio.

El pequeño Edward se dirigió hacia el Coronel quien le sonrió y le dijo que podía sentarse junto a él.

Roy se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas extendidas por lo que el pequeño rubio logro sentarse entre medio de las piernas del Coronel logrando así una cercanía entre ambos cuerpos.  
>Cercanía que el pequeño Ed quería sentir, ya que la última vez que se sentó en las piernas de Mustang sintió una sensación agradable que quería volver a sentir.<p>

Alphonse se encontraba sentado con su mini-yo cerca de él buscando información del circulo en las notas de Hohenheim.

El más joven de los azabaches estaba leyendo cerca de la ventana con uno de sus dedos en los labios pensando en el maravilloso beso que había tenido con Edward.

Y Edward… estaba junto a Trisha, viendo con ternura al Coronel quien se comportaba como miel con el pequeño rubio.

**– ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?-** Edward se sobresaltó y le sonrió a su madre.

**–Si mamá, es solo que…Mira a Roy –**Trisha volteo y vio al moreno que veía con ternura al pequeño rubio mientras este leía **–El no me lo ah dicho, pero sé que ansia ser padre. No mira a mi yo de este tiempo como a mí, sino que lo mira como si fuera un hijo. No me incomoda ya que el siempre me dijo desde que supo mi condición que quería un pequeño rubio y de ojos dorados como yo. Estoy seguro de que si es niño el idiota de Roy se encargara de hacerlo un mujeriego, ¡Ja! Como si fuera a dejar hacer eso…Pero si es niña, no quiero saber cómo se pondrá Roy si lleva novios a casa. Es un hombre muy celoso y posesivo –**Edward no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo causando que el Coronel volteara preocupado en dirección a Edward **–Mamá, temo perderlo, se que para ti es raro e incomodo pero yo…-**Trisha interrumpió a su hijo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura.

**–Mi niño, no lo perderás. El está obsesionado contigo…en el buen sentido claro. Y si es raro, pero por lo que veo él en verdad te ama-**Ed sonrió y Roy se acerco a él.

**– ¿Estás bien amor? –**El azabache se percato de la presencia de Trisha y se sonroja **–Eh… Edward, digo… ¡Sí! ¿Estás bien Edward?**

Trisha rió y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Roy **–Me parecen adorables los apodos que usa con mi hijo Coronel, sin duda son mejores que los que él le pone –**Trisha mira a Edward con el seño fruncid**o- Apodos como bastardo, idiota ¿De dónde sacaste eso hijo?**

**–Ehm…-**Edward volteo la mirada **–Supongo que la costumbre…**

**–Oh, costumbre, ¡Claro! ¿Como la costumbre de que te diga enano verdad? –**Edward se cruza de brazos molesto y Roy lo abraza **–Eras adorable de niño, no había tenido la suerte de conocerte así.**

**–Vamos Roy, me conociste a los diez, dos años de diferencia…-**Edward se sonroja, el muy bien sabia que dos años es mucha diferencia.

**–Me refiero a verte así, sin preocupaciones, antes de la transmutación –**Edward baja la mirada y Roy le besa la frente en un total acto de ternura que a Trisha le pareció muy tierno** –No me malinterpretes, aun así eres tan lindo mi pequeño, eras hermoso de niño, pero ahora mas –**El rubio se sonroja y el azabache ríe divertido.

**–Oh, ¡El amor! Aun es un poco raro pero se miran bien juntos, hijo, me alegra que hayas elegido a un hombre que te quiera tanto como el Coronel Mustang–**Trisha mira enternecida a la pareja que se separa de repente con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

**– ¡Mamá! –**Edward mira avergonzado a su madre quien le responde con una sonrisa.

**–En efecto Señora Elric, como ya lo dije amo a este enano rubio –**Edward estaba a punto de hacer su berrinche pero fue interrumpido (de nuevo y como por tercera vez) por un grito de Alphonse.

**– ¡LO TENGO! Aquí dice: Circulo del tiempo pasado. Papá puso que este círculo se puede activar por primera vez solamente por quien tiene el conocimiento del cómo funciona el circulo y se usa para viajar al pasado y solo al pasado. Donde aparezcas es porque ahí tenias algo que hacer y cito: "Para volver a tu tiempo dibuja el circulo, escribe la fecha de dónde vienes en el lado derecho y actívalo." -**La sonrisa de Alphonse desapareció **–Eso quiere decir que debemos volver….**

Ambos Elric se miraron tristes entre si y el rubio asintió al tiempo que ambos se acercaban a Trisha y la abrazaban con lagrimas por parte de los tres. Lagrimas que los pequeños Elric no entenderían hasta meses después.

**–Oye Al, ahora que recuerdo…Antes de desaparecer juraría haber visto el cabello y los ojos de Hohenheim-**Edward miró preocupado a su hermano menor quien también lo miró preocupado y se quedo callado.

**–Ahora que lo mencionas, yo vi el perfil de papá en un árbol antes de que realice una transmutación… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo no note que caí dentro de un círculo de transmutación? –**Alphonse se golpea la frente con su mano derecha y sonríe**- No me arrepiento. Pude ver a mamá de nuevo.**

Los pequeños Elric se miraron preocupados entre sí; no les había gustado lo que el castaño mayor había dicho.

**–Creo que es hora de volver… Mamá ¿La cámara que te dio Hohenheim y se rompió donde quedo? Por favor dime que no la tiraste –**Trisha se dirigió a un escritorio y tomo una cámara dentro del cajón dándosela al rubio quien aplaudio y la toco reparandola.

**– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –**El pequeño castaño se acerco corriendo y miro con curiosidad la cámara que ahora se encontraba completamente arreglada.

**– ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo podre hacer eso? –**El pequeño rubio comenzó a saltar causando la risa de todos.

**–Larga historia Al, en unos cuantos años Ed-**El rubio se mordió el labio y tomo la cámara **–Mamá, me gustaría una foto contigo.**  
>Trisha sonrió y llamo al castaño quien se acerco sonriendo.<p>

**– ¿No hay forma de que salgamos todos en la foto? –**Trisha miró con una dulce sonrisa a los demás mientras esperaba una respuesta.

**–Claro que lo hay, yo tomare la foto-** El joven morocho extendió la mano para tomar la cámara.

**–Pero… No saldrás en la foto –**Dijo el rubio preocupado a lo que el azabache sonrió y el Coronel bufó.

**–Saldré de treinta y dos años, eso es algo; Acomódense –**Todos obedecieron y se acomodaron quedando Roy, Edward, Trisha y Alphonse parados y los Elric del pasado hincados frente a los mayores con una sonrisa.  
>Todos sonrieron y Roy tomo delicadamente la cintura del rubio.<br>Ese momento quedo grabado en cinco fotografías que el joven azabache tomo.

**–Espero que no les moleste que me quede con una fotografía –**Dijo el azabache sonriendo y entregándole la cámara a la castaña.

**–Claro que no Mayor, Edward, Alphonse…Creo que deberían hacer el circulo –**Los Elric asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar junto con los morochos bajo la atenta mirada de Trisha y los pequeños Elric.

Horas más tarde Edward se levanto lleno de tiza y miro satisfecho el círculo. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**–Bien, creo que debería irme a central o si no Hawkeye me matara. Un gusto conocerla Señora Elric –**El azabache se acerco a Edward bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada del Coronel **–Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro no sea tan corto Edward, y que sea pronto –**El Mayor le guiño un ojo a Edward y todos lo acompañaron a la salida.

**–Desde tanto tiempo la teniente te controla ¿No Roy?-**Los azabache se miran sonrojados entre si a lo que Edward comienza a reír.

**–Recuerda que la teniente tenía mi permiso para dispararme si no hacia bien mi propósito de ser Führer y yo no quería morir –**El Mayor mira con curiosidad al Coronel quien sonrí**e –Lo siento pero no sabrás el porqué de mi propósito hasta dentro de unos meses –**El Coronel traga saliva y le hace un saludo militar al Mayor quien se lo contesta y se vuelve a despedir de los cinco Elric y sale.

**–Bien, creo que es hora de partir –**Edward suspira y mira a su mini-yo a la vez que se acerca y le habla de forma decidida. El era fuerte, no creía que le afectara lo que le iba a decir, bueno…por lo menos no mucho **–Mira niño, en unos años cometerás una gran estupidez. No te culpo el que te sientas culpable pero no te compadezcas tanto por ti mismo, actúa y...yo me torture mucho con esto pero segun él no me odia así que no temas preguntarle, ahorraras un malentendido haciendo la pregunta –**Mira al azabache y sonríe**- Creo que me arrepentiré pero necesito decirlo, ya todos lo saben excepto tu y eso no es justo. ¿Ves a ese hombre? –**El pequeño rubio asiente y Edward sonríe apenado**- Aquí entre nos…Tu lo amas. En unos años te darás cuenta pero por favor no por eso dejes que se burle de tu estatura y si intenta sobrepasarse golpealo con el brazo derecho, no el izquierdo, solo el derecho.**

**– ¿Él? ¡Es hombre! Yo me casare con Winry –**El Coronel baja la mirada de forma triste y Edward le toma la mano con una sonrisa a lo que luego se dirige con una mirada indiferente a su yo del pasado.

**–Lo que tú digas niño. Al, perdóname –**Abraza al pequeño castaño y lo despeina con ternura, cuando se iba a dirigir a la castaña Roy lo interrumpe.

**– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué con el derecho? Eres malo conmigo -**Roy hace un puchero y Edward le sonríe y suelta una pequeña risita.

**–Mamá, gracias por aceptarme –**Abraza a Trisha con fuerza y lagrimas caen sin compasión de parte de los dos Elric.

**–Oigan –**El castaño se cruza de brazos y ríe **–Yo también quiero otro abrazo.**

Los Elric se abrazan con fuerza soltando varias lagrimas y cuando se separan se miran entre sí.

**–Niños, háganme el favor de salir. Ocupo hablar con sus yo del futuro a solas –**Los pequeños Elric salen a regañadientes del estudio y Trisha sonríe a sus hijos del futuro **-Edward, pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo tal y como eres, con todo y tus gustos y preferencias –**La castaña besa la frente del rubio y se dirige a Al **–Alphonse, cuida a tu esposa y tu futuro hijo, serás un gran padre –** besa la frente de Alphonse y mira a sus dos hijos del futuro con lagrimas en los ojos** - Hijos, estoy orgullosa de ustedes los quiero mucho… Y Coronel…Cuide mucho a mi Edward, recuerde lo que hablamos. Y me alegra que no le moleste el que Edward quiera ponerle mi nombre si tiene una hija.**

Edward mira pálido a su madre quien le sonríe.

**–Mamá, ¿tu viste? Yo…Él…Yo…-**Edward tartamudea y Roy se sonroja.

**–No te preocupes Edward, pero no me agrada la idea de que se les olvide donde están, deben ser más cuidadosos –**Abraza a sus hijos por última vez y lagrimas caen por su rostro **–Deben irse ya.**

–Adiós mamá, te extrañaremos muchisimo….un momento…-Alphonse procesa las palabras dichas por su madre y un foco imaginario se enciende en su cabeza**- ¡EDWARD ELRIC! ¿¡DIJISTE QUE LE PONDRÍAS TRISHA A TU FUTURA HIJA! ¡YO GANE EL NOMBRE!-**Al comenzó a gritar y hacer un berrinche a lo que Edward se puso nervioso y sonrió.

**–Eh…Adiós mamá, te quiero muchísimo. Te extrañare como no tienes idea –**Edward abraza a la castaña como por millonésima vez y se sitúa en el circulo junto a Al y Roy.

**–No se preocupe Señora Elric, cuidare a este enano, lo amo como no tiene idea –**Edward se sonroja y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar su berrinche Roy se arrodilla para activar el circulo **–Cuando ustedes me digan lo activare.**

**–No quiero irme... No….-**Edward solloza y Trisha lo mira con tristeza **–Mamá, por favor. Tienes que cuidarte no quiero que mueras.  
><strong>  
><strong>–Edward, es muy tarde, cuando descubrí mi enfermedad ya era muy tarde, no puedo hacer nada, de verdad lamento no estar con ustedes en el futuro, Coronel actívelo ya, si no será más difícil, los amo mis niños, recuérdenlo –<strong>El coronel asintió y activo el circulo llenando la habitación de unos destellos azules y dorados.

Lagrimas caían por los ojos de los Elric hasta el momento de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rubio, un castaño y un morocho aparecieron en una habitación color durazno rodeados de muebles grandes y de color chocolate.

Una mujer de cabellos negros y una pequeña barriga de tres meses llego corriendo al escuchar un gran ruido en su sala de estar y al ver a su castaño, sus ojos se humedecieron.

**– Alphonse Elric, ¿Dónde demonios habías estado? ¡Me tenias tan preocupada! Solo a ti se te ocurre desaparecer un día, creí que me habías abandonado –**Reclamos se escuchaban de parte de Mei quien se dedicaba a abrazar amorosamente a su joven esposo, y claro, golpearlo una y otra vez en el pecho con poca fuerza.

Una pareja de un rubio y un moreno veían divertidos la escena y se abrazaban fuertemente.

El rubio sollozaba en el pecho de su amado con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**–Pareciera que fue un sueño –**Edward sonríe tristemente y levanta su cabeza para observar al moreno quien lo miraba tiernamente.

**– Lo importante es que paso Ed, te dije que tu madre te amaba-**Roy Mustang abrazo fuertemente a su rubio quien no paraba de sollozar con nostalgia.

**–Quiero ir a Rizembool, quiero ver la tumba de mi madre –**Edward miró decidido a su amado quien le asintió con una sonrisa.

La pareja conformada por el castaño y la morena seguían igual, Mei reclamaba a Alphonse mientras que este trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido.

**–Mei, por más que me gustaría ver como regañas a mi hermano tenemos mucho que explicarte –**Edward se sentó frente a la chica quien lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

**–Pues explíquenme por favor, estaba muy preocupada –**La morocha se sienta frente al rubio tomando de la mano al castaño quien se sienta a un lado de ella.

Edward comienza a explicarle todo a la morocha quien abraza en apoyo a Al y se disculpa por lo ocurrido con los Elric.  
>El Coronel se dedica a mirar con felicidad a su rubio y pensar en lo afortunado que era de tenerlo a su lado.<p>

Porque Edward estaría con él desde ese momento para siempre; De eso se encargaría él.

Porque Edward era lo más importante para él, le tenía obsesionado.

Porque le deseaba lo mejor, él se encargaría de enmendar todos los momentos tristes que paso su rubio.

Porque ellos dos se amaban con locura, incluso con más de lo que ellos quisieran admitir.

Porque estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Porque ellos juntos formaban un solo ser.

Nuestra memoria es un mundo más perfecto que el universo: le devuelve la vida a los que ya no la tienen y por más que duela la falta de esa persona, Roy Mustang estaba seguro que el ayudaría a su rubio a superar ese dolor.

Porque como ya fue mencionado: Su amor era amor verdadero y del bueno.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aww, ya es el fin, lo prometido es deuda y aqui esta el capitulo final.

Muchas gracias a mis lectoras, sin ustedes esto no hubiera terminado se los debo:

**Sakurita_Elric_Neko**  
><strong>.K.R.M<strong>  
><strong>Hime-Sora<strong>  
><strong>Caty-6530<strong>  
><strong>0Rei-Zero0<strong>  
><strong>.Namikaze<strong>  
><strong>Shio_Zhang<strong>

**Contestando comentarios:**

**Hime-Sora:  
><strong>Si, no estoy muy segura de como quedo el final porque de hecho es el primer fic que termino, eh escrito novelas pero las cancelo .-. Ahora me eh propuesto a no escribir algo sin estar segura de si lo terminare ya que ODIO que dejen un fic a la mitad :( y lo peor de todo es que no avisan que la seguiran y pasan años y nada u.u  
>Al fin de vacaciones :)<p>

**Shio_Zhang:  
><strong>Hahaha yo apoyo a ambos, el Mayor es mas... ¿Inocente? Y tiene la ventaja de que aun no le a hecho daño a edward pero... el Coronel es mas... ¿Como decirlo? Es mas provocativo con Edward xD Pues tu tambien trata de terminar tus fics n.n

Por ultimo, antes de despedirme tengo una pregunta que hacerles antes de que incie mi nuevo fic:

**¿Prefieren capitulos largos cada...que sera... dos semanas? ¿O prefieren capitulos cortos y actualizaciones rapidas?**

Ahora si me despido.

**XOXO**  
><strong>-Elric.<strong>  
><strong>Viva el Yaoi &amp; el RoyEd! <strong>


End file.
